Fred Walker Chronicles: The Arthurian Legend
by K.L.T SilverWolf
Summary: 2nd of the Fred Walker Chronicles. Fred is about to start University, and with her new friend Annie they'll take an adventure together through the Gateway, to the time of Merlin and Arthur. But will Fred be strong enough for what is to come? Series 1.
1. Memories

Fred slung the last box of clothes into her closet, holding the door still open she looked over the box filled space -she won't hang everything up on the first day- at that point her room mate walked in. Fred had met her room mate when she had come to visit the University, Annie was much like Fred, but was more out going and in with the crowds, where as Fred liked to keep herself to herself. Annie was a nice girl, with long golden hair and she always had stray plaits, her eyes bright blue, and they reminded Fred of Allan A Dale, the man she had met a year ago nearly to the day. How Fred missed him and the others, she would often dream of adventures which had not happened, of her friends and even of Gisborne, who hid inside a dark shell.

'I hope you unpack them soon, you don't want wrinkles.' Annie smiled as she placed a box of her own clothes near her closet. She stood up straight and looked to the last remaining box on Fred's bed, 'What about that one, you gonna unpack it?'

Fred turned and followed Annie's gaze to the box. The box wasn't too small and it wasn't too big, but just big enough to hold every drawing she had drawn after her adventure with Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

'Can I see some?' Annie asked walking round her bed and to Fred's.

Fred shook the memories off and moved to the bed. 'You won't like them, there just doodles.' Fred lied; she knew like everyone else Annie would love the drawings and make a few comments on all of the men she had drawn, but two. Those two happened to be the Sherif and Ronan.

Ronan still haunted her thoughts and memories, she still hadn't found him through any of the Gateways she had ventured through that summer before Uni'; all summer Fred had tried to get back to Robin and the others, but was unsuccessful. She had found many new places, but she had not stayed in them long enough to meet people, each time she saw a new Gateway, she had wished it to be one to take her back to her friends, but none did. Fred had thought about giving up, but she remembered the promise she had made to her friends, and so she kept looking for a Gateway to take her back.

Annie opened the box and dipped her hands in pulling out one of the drawings of Gisborne. 'Who's he?' Annie raised her eyebrows.

'Someone.' Fred shrugged, knowing it would be nice to have someone to talk to, other than the twins - who thought she had just made up a new story- but knowing she couldn't talk about it.

'Come on, you can tell me, who are all these people? They're so detailed, if they were actors, I would know. So come on.' Annie's face lit up.

Fred smiled, she loved who Annie was, how pushy she could be and how sweet, kind and strong Annie could be, even though they hardly knew one another, it was as if they had been friends for years. 'They're just characters, Annie.' Fred laughed as she wandered over to the half empty box, she crouched down and began to place the framed photo's of her family on her bedside table.

'Oh, the characters from stories.' She stressed the words and laughed.

'Okay, laugh it up, but the Twins love those stories.' Fred smirked.

A knock came at their open dorm-room door and in walked a guy with blondish brown hair and green eyes. He was quite tall and Annie seemed to take an interest in him, unlike Fred.

'Hey, I'm down two doors from here, we're having a party tonight for the whole floor, can we count you two in?' He smiled toothily.

Annie nodded, 'Of cause. Right Fred?' Annie shot her head round to see Fred picking up her box of drawings and shrugging. 'We'll be there.' Annie answered and closed the door as he left. Annie stomped over and placed her hands on her hips. 'What is wrong with you?'

'I thought there was nothing wrong with me.' Fred sarcastically answered.

'Didn't you see him, how hot he was. For crying out loud Fred, there are over a hundred guys walking with a radius of fifty meters and you're not even bothering to try or even look.' Annie huffed.

'I don't need a boyfriend getting in the way, right now. I'm fine on my own Annie.' Fred half smiled, and rose to her feet. 'Annie, you don't need a guy like that. No offense but I think he could easily squish you. Look Annie, you could have Prince Charming, literally, but instead you prefer to fine me a match, which won't happen for along time.' Fred walked up beside Annie. 'Don't worry about me, you go to that party tonight, I'm going to stay here and read.'

'Fine, but next party you're attending whether you like it or not.' Annie held out her hand in agreement, Fred smirked and shook it.

Like Fred, Annie drew, but neither of them wanted it as a career, Annie was more of a still-life drawer, flowers and such, where as Fred preferred to draw fictional characters, people from her own mind, she had always been a portrait person.

All day Fred moved around the dorm-room while Annie unpacked her clothes and tried on every dress. Annie wasn't like Fred, while Fred had come to Uni' for Literature, Annie had come for Preforming Arts and Drama. Annie had always wanted to be an actresses, she had even brought her own costumes, for the plays and productions she'd be performing this year.

'Do you really have to wear those things?' Fred asked, remembering the clothes Marian wore; Fred preferred Marian's wardrobe to the costumes that lay across Annie's bed.

'Yes and it might be good for you to wear a dress for once. You know its strange, in the short time I've known you, I've not once seen you in a dress.' Annie smirked.

Fred laughed, 'And you're not going to. Year one and prom were the two times I've worn dresses, then in school from year seven to eleven I wore a skirt. No more.'

Annie frowned and carried on with trying on dresses, while Fred got back to her book. Fred nodded off a few times, her book next to her and Annie woke her up each time by throwing dresses on her.

Around eight Annie left for the party, which began two doors down and then moved out into the hall. Fred sat on her bed reading her book, after two hours she leant back against the bed, tired and wondering if she should have gone with Annie to get know everyone, but parties weren't Fred's scene. Fred nodded off for a while, her eyelids became heavy, and her mind drifted off back to the memories of Robin Hood and her adventure with him, an hour passed the book slowly slipped from her hand and as it hit the floor Fred awoke, jolting in her bed. Fred rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, seeing that Annie had returned, Fred then slowly turned her head to the closet door, hearing the familiar ringing which always signaled to one thing.

Fred swung her legs off the side of the bed and moved towards the closet, under the door came the white glow of the Gateway. Fred hovered her hand over the handle, took a deep breath and opened the door revealing the Gateway, she lifted her hand to it, feeling the cool air run though her fingers. She looked back to the dorm-room and smiled. She lifted her foot and stepped towards it, the light grew and her eyes closed instantly.

Fred shook her head and opened her eyes, finding herself on a dirt road and horses galloping towards her. She jumped to her feet and out of the way, she sat up against a tree and watched as the four riders rode back toward her, as one pulled a sword out, Fred knew it was time to run as the Gateway had closed.

'Here we go again.' She whispered to herself and began to run.

She was running through the trees with the four riders racing after her, when she bumped into two people, a Lord and Lady by appearance.

'Child are you alright?' The Lady asked, while the Lord stared at Fred with confusion as she wore clothes that weren't around yet.

'Yes, thank you.' Fred answered and looked back, the riders still after her. 'Do you have any more of those?' Fred pointed to the woman's cloak. The woman nodded and took a dark blue cloak out from the bag upon her horse and handed it to Fred. 'Thank you. I'm sorry I may not be able to return it.' Fred began to run again wrapping the cloak around her and lifting the hood over her head.

Now running once more through the trees she took one more look behind her, the riders racing harder then ever. Fred kept running, she knew from the clothes that the Lord and Lady were wearing that she wasn't in the era of Robin Hood, but further back. Fred came to a dirt road, where she looked both ways to see more horses coming one way, Fred saw a large oak tree and hid behind it.

As the second group of horses came down the dirt road, Fred saw that it was a noble woman and guards with red cloaks. Fred watched as the four riders darted out of the trees and attacked the horsemen, the noble woman's horse bucked and threw her off and too the ground. Fred knew it was her fault and so took a risk.

Fred ran down as one of the horsemen was stabbed, his sword fell at Fred's feet, she grabbed it as one of the riders galloped towards the noble woman. Fred ran as fast as she could, remembering the training that Djaq, Will Scarlet and Little John had taught her. She got there just in time as the rider lifted his sword above his head and forced it down, Fred threw her sword under his, stopping it mid swing, she felt the collision rattle through the sword and then through her.

She used all her strength to knock his sword back, he moved back and then swung for her again, as metal clashed, the noble woman got to her feet and ran to her horse, taking hold of the reins and holding it still, watching the final out come. The rider swung his sword sideways almost cutting Fred's stomach, she jumped back, he then swung his free clenched hand and struck her in the left ribs, Fred felt the impact of the metal glove he wore and flew back tripping over. The rider rose his sword above his head, Fred's eyes widened - she had two options, die in the wrong time or be a child, she chose option two - Fred kicked him in the shin and jumped to her feet, raising her sword to his throat.

Fred looked him in the eye, 'Do you give up?'

The man glared at her and gripped his sword tighter. Suddenly they were surrounded by swords in the hands of men wearing red cloaks, the rider dropped his sword, while Fred just sighed. This isn't right, she thought to herself.

'Drop your weapon.' The men shouted.

Fred hesitated, but before she could let go of the blade, another voice, a female voice cried out.

'No, No. Don't.' The noble woman ran into the circle of men and swords, 'Put your sword down.' The noble woman had long jet-black hair and pale green eyes. The men lowered their swords. 'What is your name?' She softly smiled.

Fred lifted her hood off her head, 'Fred. Winifred Walker.'

'Well thank you, Fred. Come, you shall stay in Camelot to night.' The noble woman thanked her.

Fred couldn't believe her ears, Camelot, as in Camelot the home of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Fred blushed at the mention of the welcome.


	2. Camelot

Fred and the noble woman along with the knights of Camelot rode into the Castle court yard. Getting off her horse, Fred smiled and laughed at the sight of Camelot's castle, she still couldn't believe it. A huge stone castle, knights which wore red cloaks with the Pendragon symbol, it had all been a myth, a legend until now.

The noble woman walked up behind Fred, 'Come with me, we'll find you something to wear.'

Fred followed the noble woman to her room, where Fred sat upon the bed whilst shown dresses. Fred was not one to wear many dresses; the thought of dress or shoe shopping was a exciting event for Annie. From what the noble woman was showing her, Fred still preferred Marian's wardrobe.

'Tonight you shall dine with us.' The noble woman informed Fred.

'But I'm not a noble.' Fred questioned.

The noble woman smiled, 'You are my guessed, noble or not, and you'll have no trouble with Uther after my maid and I are done with you.'

A soft knock came at the door and a girl around the same age as the noble woman walked in, her hair in a bun, dark and curled, and her eyes deep brown.

The girl rushed over to the noble woman, 'Morgana I heard what happened in the woods, are you alright?'

Fred twigged the name, all the legends, Morgana was a villain, but the noble woman before seemed down to earth, sweet, kind and gentle, after all she had now taken in Fred. How far back have I gone, she thought to herself.

Morgana hugged the girl, 'I'm fine really Gwen.' They parted, 'Fred saved me.' Morgana introduced Gwen to Fred.

Fred rose to her feet, she knew exactly who Gwen was, and smiled brightly. 'Gwen, as in Guinevere?'

Gwen smiled, 'Yes.'

'Nice to meet you.' Fred was breath taken, meeting a future legend and queen. The only thing the legend forgot to mention was that she was a maid.

'Gwen I need your help.' Morgana smiled.

'Anything Ma'Lady.' Gwen agreed.

Morgana and Gwen spent about an hour sorting out something for Fred to wear, lucky for Fred they didn't make her try anything on. Fred was quite tired, she'd been found a while after noon, so once Morgana and Gwen had sorted out something for her to wear, it was be dark. Fred was cautious, she wanted to see what the castle was like, she wanted to meet Uther, Arthur and Merlin even if he was an old man with the long white beard down to his knees.

Fred's tiredness was beginning to get the better of her, so she rose to her feet, 'Excuse me.' Morgana and Gwen softly smiled to her. 'Sorry to be a bother, my ribs are really start to kill. Is there a doc...physician I could possibly see about the pain?'

'Oh that'll be Gaius.' Morgana answered. 'I'll ask a guard to escort you, and you might want your cloak.'

Fred grabbed her cloak, she knew what Morgana meant by it, no one would understand why she was wearing such strange cloths. With a guard showing her the way to the physician Gaius, she got there in no time.

'I'll be out here Ma'Lady.' The guards stopped out side the door.

'Thank you.' Fred nodded and pushed open the door, closing it behind her. It was far from the doctors surgery back home, this wasn't only the physician's office but also his home and laboratory. A single bed sat at the side of the room, there was one book shelf and the books were just piled on as well as around the place, two tables stood in the room, one was small enough for four people, the other was covered in potions, herbs and more books. She couldn't see anyone, the only thing in sight was a small passage to another door.

'Hello?' Fred called out, no one answered, she called out again, 'Hello?' When no one answered, she rose her voice a little, 'Hello?' Still nothing, she took a deep breath and immediately threw her left hand to her ribs, feeling the pains as her ribs moved. Fred made her way to the passage and climbed the few steps up to the door. She couldn't hear anything, and so pushed open the door, 'Hello?' As the door opened fully a boy around Morgana's age jumped to his feet holding a book behind his back. His hair was short jet-black and his eyes pale blue. 'Sorry, I'm looking for Gaius. I called, but no one answered and when I approached the door, I couldn't hear anything. Sorry, I'll let you get back to your book.' Before Fred could turn away, the boy called after her.

'What book?' He questioned her.

'The one behind your back.' She smiled, as the hiding of objects and denying of it reminded her of Max back home.

'No I don't.' He denied it again. 'I don't know what your mean?'

Fred smirked, 'Alright, I'm gonna wait for Gaius down there.' She pointed down the steps into the bigger room.

As she began turning away, he called after her again. 'Wait.' He ran to the door and met her on the steps, 'You're not going to tell anyone about the book are you?' He asked.

'What book?' She smiled.

The boy smirked cheekily, 'Right.'

'I'm Fred short for Winifred.' Fred held out her hand.

He took her hand, 'I'm...'

'Merlin,' An elderly man with white hair down to his shoulders walked in, 'Why is there a guard outside our door.' The man stopped and stared at Merlin and Fred on the stairs.

Fred instantly turned to the boy, eyes wide and mouth gaped. Merlin, this boy, this dark haired boy, was the legendary Merlin, the old man with a white long beard with the blue pointy hat and power beyond time, she couldn't believe it. Fred wandered down the steps with Merlin behind her, he then passed her and stood beside Gaius.

Merlin smiled and put on arm around Gaius, 'Gaius this is Fred...'

'Walker.' Fred added.

'She's here to see you.' Merlin finished, smiled once more and went back to his room to hide the book.

'How can I help you my dear?' Gaius asked. Gaius couldn't help but stare, Fred had gone into shock, she was frozen with the two images of Merlin in her head clashing. She'd gone further back than she'd thought. 'Why don't you sit down.'

Fred snapped out of it, shaking the thoughts away. 'Sorry.' She paused, 'Earlier I was hit with a metal glove in the ribs, and the pain is just showing now. I wonder if you have anything to kill the pain?' Fred asked politely.

'I may have, if you don't mind waiting a little while.' Gaius answered.

'I have all the time in the world.' Fred took a seat and watched while Gaius mixed things together to make a potion as he called it.

Fred wanted to ask questions, she had so many, but not to upset the balance of time she was limited. She watched how detailed Gaius was with his concoctions. Maybe he was the one who taught Merlin. Maybe he was his mentor, he seemed too old to be Merlin's father.

Merlin came back down from his room and wandered over to Gaius and Fred.

'Here you go my dear.' Gaius swirled the liquid in a small cup and handed it to Fred.

'Thank you.' She drank it in one, she had always hated the taste of medicine, and taking it in one helped.

'It may take a little while to take effect.' Gaius informed her.

'Thank you Gaius. I better be getting back then, they're probably wondering where I am.' Fred smiled rising to her feet.

'Who?' Merlin asked, jumping to his feet.

Fred half smiled, 'Morgana and Gwen.'

'You're staying in the castle?' Merlin twigged.

'Yes, I didn't really have a choice.' Fred smirked, 'Thank you again.' She nodded to Gaius and moved to the door, 'It was nice to meet you both.' She opened the door and left with the guard at her side once more.

When Fred returned Morgana and Gwen had a dress ready. It took around about an hour, to get Fred in the dress and ready for dinner with the King and his court.


	3. The Great Dragon

Fred could hear the sound of music from down the corridor, Gwen followed behind Morgana and Fred as they made their way toward the great hall to dine with the King and the court. Morgana stopped Fred just outside the door before entering and picked up a necklace in Gwen's hands, a clear stone the size of an eye upon a gold chain, Fred recognized the necklace instantly, it was the one which Ronan wore.

'Turn around.' Morgana asked. Fred knew she couldn't refuse and so turned, Morgana placed the necklace around her neck and clipped it together, Fred turned back round. 'It looks perfect on you.' Morgana smiled.

'Ma'Lady are you sure you want to give me this, I do not deserve such a gift.' Fred tried to be nice.

'Do not be silly, you saved my life and you do deserve it.' Morgana nodded to the guards to open the doors.

Fred closed her mouth, knowing she wasn't going to win. The doors opened and a flame lit room opened up before Fred, inside people all gasped as Morgana entered, Fred could feel a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach, this wasn't her thing in any way. Morgana turned back to Fred and gestured her in with the nod of her head. Fred swallowed her fear and followed Morgana, Fred did her best to stay at Morgana's side, but when she couldn't stand on her feet in the heels anymore, Fred left Morgana's side and wandered to a window, where Gwen soon met her.

'Are you alright?' Gwen asked.

Fred laughed, 'Heels aren't my thing.'

'Oh. You don't look like you're having fun?' Gwen pointed out.

Fred looked at Morgana laughing with her friends. 'No. I'm not a noble or a sociable person. I'd rather stay here all night and talk to you.'

'You don't mean that?' Gwen laughed.

'I do mean that Gwen. Who needs men or high society when they can have a friend like you, so down to earth and sweet.' Fred smiled.

'Thank you, but I'm just a maid.' Gwen looked to Morgana.

Fred followed Gwen's gaze and then turned back to Gwen and tilted her head. 'If you want my opinion Gwen, a maid you may be, but destiny has a way of making -if you don't mind me saying- a small thing into a great thing, a small person into a great legend. Just my opinion.' Fred smiled.

Gwen softly smiled and waved passed Fred, Fred followed the wave to Merlin standing in a corner at the back of the room with Gaius. Gaius nudged Merlin and he walked over.

'Hello again.' Fred smiled.

'I see you've met Merlin?' Gwen pointed out.

'Kinda, when I went to find Gaius.' Fred answered.

'How's that potion working?' Merlin asked.

'Very well thank you.' Fred smiled.

Fred still couldn't get past the fact that the boy who stood before her was the legendary Merlin.

Morgana finished speaking with her friends and joined them, 'How are you doing?' She asked Fred.

'Great, the shoes are slowly killing me though.' Fred answered.

A blonde haired man the same age as the others walked up behind Morgana, 'Are you going to introduce us, Morgana?'

Morgana rolled her eyes and smirked, 'Fred this is Arthur.'

Arthur took Fred's hand and lifted it to his lips, 'That's Prince Arthur.' He added and kissed her hand. He released her hand, 'Fred, that's a nice name.'

'It's sort for Winifred.' Fred pointed out, knowing this would be happing all the time now.

'Right. How long do you plan on staying in Camelot, Lady Winifred?' Arthur asked.

Fred half smiled, 'Well, first of all it's not 'Lady' and it's not 'Winifred', I'm just Fred your highness, and not very long.'

'How come?' Arthur continued.

'Fred saved me, I asked her to stay for the night, its the least I could do.' Morgana answered.

'You saved the Lady Morgana?' Arthur tilted his head.

Fred knew the remark was a slightly -definitely- sexist, she also knew she shouldn't react to it, but she did as it was in her nature.

'Yes I did, your knights were a little busy not protecting the Lady Morgana.' Fred answered.

Gwen, Merlin and Morgana couldn't help themselves but snigger.

Arthur froze for a moment, staring at Fred. 'You...' He started, the other three fell silent, waiting for him to have her arrested, 'You and Merlin, your the same.' Morgana and Gwen giggled and Merlin just grinned cheekily.

'Maybe she could teach you guys a thing or two?' Morgana grinned.

Arthur looked Fred over, 'Maybe.' He paused, 'So will you stay longer?' Arthur asked politely.

'I might do.' Fred smiled softly.

They all smiled, suddenly the trumpets sounded and the wooden doors opened, in walked King Uther, short grey-silver hair and a long red cloak. He wasn't smiling, he was more in a state of panic marching all the way over to Morgana.

Uther put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her face checking for injuries. 'I heard what happened, are you alright?'

Morgana removed his hands slowly, 'I'm fine Uther.'

'I heard you were saved and brought him here?' Uther asked.

'Her.' Morgana corrected him, and turned to Fred placing her hand behind Fred's back and moving her forward.

'Her?' Uther scowled confused.

Morgana nodded, 'Fred saved me, and I have asked her to stay with us for a while.'

'Thank you girl, you shall stay in Camelot inside the castle.' He bluntly said, with no emotion and then turned to his guests and wandered off.

Fred was speechless, first of all he called her girl, and then commanded her that she'd stay inside the castle. Fred had never liked being told what to do, and being spoken to as if a lower being was pushing it. Yes it was that time period, Fred could say want she wanted, but knew not to go to far as she could end up in the stocks or once again hanging or burning at the stake.

Morgana rubbed her arm, 'Uther's always been like that.'

Morgana found a room near hers for Fred, the bed was king size and Fred was more than happy to sleep in it. Fred's mind though was full of questions and queries. The time she had landed in was young, very young indeed, Morgana wasn't evil, Merlin wasn't a white long haired old man, Arthur wasn't King and Gwen wasn't Queen. Fred lay awake as the thoughts spun round her head, she'd have to stay in Camelot longer than a night, not just because she was stuck in that time, but also because she had the chance to see Arthur and Merlin grown, see how they were as young adults.

Fred had rolled on to her side, pushing the thoughts down so that she may sleep, but no sooner had she closed her eyes that a voice interrupted her, forcing her eyes to shoot open.

'Walker.' The voice was clear as day, yet no one stood in the room, the voice was definitely male, but sounded nothing like Merlin or Arthur so it wasn't a trick being played. 'Walker.' The voice came again. Fred took a deep breath and threw the covers off herself and got to her feet. She saw the clothes she had come to Camelot in, grabbed the jeans and shirt pulling them on and wandered to the door. The voice came again and led her to the dungeon.

Two guards sat below the stairs, neither calling her name as it came once again. After the voice died in the dungeon, the swords of the guards shot out of the scabbard and flew across the floor, the guards looked to one another and then followed their swords, Fred took the chance and followed the reanimated voice to a gate which led to some stairs.

Fred took a burning torch and continued down the stairs, once at the bottom of the stairs she found herself beneath the castle inside a cave. 'Hello?' Fred softly and quietly asked. From above descended golden scales flashing before her eyes and formed a Dragon which landed upon the large mountain like rock in the middle of the cave. Fred's eyes widened and she jolted back. 'You're a Dragon.' Fred laughed, Witches, Warlocks, now Dragons.

'And you are the Keeper of the Gateways young Walker.' The Dragon replied.

Fred stood wide eyed, 'You can talk? And you know my name?'

'I foresaw your arrival, as well as the arrival of your friend.' The Dragon nodded.

Fred tilted her head, 'Friend?'

'The Mason girl.'

Fred's eyes widened and a small smile appeared upon her face. 'Annie, Annie Mason is here?'

'Not yet.' The Dragon explained. 'Tomorrow your friend will meet Druids unless you reach her first.'

'Druids? Why would they harm her?' Fred asked.

'The mind is easily tainted, for even the pure of heart can become a monster, by the simplest of tricks.' The Dragon answered.

'She won't suffer the way I did, not by any hand, not by anyone.' Fred said confidently and turned to leave.

'Young Keeper,' The Dragon called after her, Fred turned back to the Great Dragon. 'Tread careful, for a small mistake, a large price maybe paid.' The Dragon finished.


	4. Lilliana

Fred awoke that morning and ate breakfast with Morgana, Fred couldn't help but think of Annie, did she follow Fred through the same Gateway the one in the closet, was she safe at the moment, would the Druids harm her even if what the Dragon said was true.

'So will you be staying?' Morgana asked, Fred shook her head snapping out of the trance. 'Oh.'

'No, I will be. I'm sorry, my mind is somewhere else.' Fred paused, 'A friend of mine said that she'd follow a day behind me.' Fred lied, 'And I was expecting her to be here today, I'm just worried.'

'I could ask Arthur to escort you to the road, so you can wait for her there?' Morgana asked, Fred nodded, 'Maybe we could all do with a ride out today.' Morgana looked behind her to Gwen who smiled.

'Are you sure that's for the best, after yesterday.' Fred inquired.

Morgana smiled, 'Well I'll have you and Arthur to protect me.'

While Morgana and Gwen went to ask Arthur, Fred took the opportunity to see Gaius, to thank him for the potion which had worked on her pain and bruising. Fred knocked on the door and was accepted in straight away.

Gaius came to the door and let her in. 'Fred.' He smiled, behind him Merlin jumped to his feet, tripping on the dinning table stool and falling to the floor. 'Oh Merlin.' Gaius groaned as he closed the door after Fred entered. Fred smiled, wanting to laugh but holding it back. 'Come in Fred, ignore him, its the morning. How can I help you?'

Fred smiled, 'I came to thank you. That potion you gave me helped and did the job. The pain has vanished and there's no bruising.'

'You're very welcome.' Gaius chuckled as if he'd never been thanked before. Merlin scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off. 'Did you sleep well?'

'I did thank you.'

'And what is on the agenda today for you?' Gaius asked.

'My friend was supposed to meet me in Camelot today, but she hasn't arrived yet. So Morgana has gone to ask Arthur to take us to the road and wait for her.' Fred answered, lying through her teeth.

'I'm probably going as well then.' Merlin smiled behind Gaius. 'Arthur usually takes me everywhere.' Merlin strolled over.

'Because you're his servant Merlin.' Gaius added. Merlin's smile dropped to a frown and Fred smirked.

'Well I'd be glad to have you along with us Merlin.' Fred nodded, 'I'm going to go and meet with them now back at Morgana's room.' Fred left the end of her sentence open as Merlin would probably catch on.

'I'll join you then.' Merlin jumped in to action and grabbed the door handle swinging open the door for Fred.

'Have fun.' Gaius waved them off.

Merlin and Fred were walking down the corridor towards Morgana's room, they had just passed Fred's room when Fred spoke.

'How long have you been in Camelot?' Fred asked.

'Or, how long have I been Arthur's servant?' Merlin pushed the two together, as it was about the same time he had come to Camelot that he had become servant to the Prince. 'A few months.'

Fred and Merlin met with Morgana, Gwen and Arthur and ventured down to the stables, grabbing a couple of horses and riding out of Camelot for the road.

They came to a large grey rock which was an out post signaling the edge of Camelot. Fred looked around, had the Dragon been lying about Annie, was this even the right place.

'You were to meet her here yes?' Arthur asked.

Fred nodded sighing as she did, as she stared down the dirt road, a faint ringing sounded in the distance, and Fred smiled.

'Did you hear that?' Merlin asked, Fred turned to him, how was it that he could hear the Gateway, only Fred could ever hear it. Fred shook her head ignoring that Merlin had also heard the ringing.

'Hear what?' Morgana asked.

'I don't hear anything Merlin.' Arthur added.

'Down there.' Fred kicked her horse and rode off after the sound, the others all looked to each other and rode after her.

Fred followed the ringing, she was nearing the point where she'd come across Morgana, when the ringing stopped. Fred pulled back on the reins and ground to a halt, she peered through the trees and listened carefully, the Gateway had closed, but somewhere out there Annie was wandering into danger. Either call to her and hope she's in range to answer, or ride around looking for her, Fred thought.

Fred rose up on her horse as the others caught up, 'Annie. Annie.' Fred called out for her.

'How is it you two hear something and we can't?' Arthur said getting his breath back. Merlin shrugged with a cheeky smile upon his face. 'How do you know she's even out here?' Arthur asked.

'We're like family, like sisters, I just know.' Fred made up an excuse.

'Hello?' A faint voice called back, unsure of who was calling to her.

Fred smirked, 'Annie.' She whispered. Fred kicked her horse and the others followed behind her. 'Annie.' Fred called out once more.

'Fred?' Annie's voice was louder this time, less confused and scared.

Fred could see the road she'd appeared on the day before, and Annie standing there in a costume, a long white dress and her blonde hair up. As Fred neared she ground her teeth, hearing a screech like nails on a blackboard, another sound entered the mix, crows squawking, and the clash of metal. Fred's head flew back and a force hit her body, Fred's horse bucked and she flew to the ground.

Annie's head turned hearing the horse and seeing Fred fall to the ground. Merlin rode to a halt and jumped off his horse, hoisting Fred's head up and laying it in his lap. Morgana and Gwen also stopped and jumped to her aid, while Arthur rode to get Annie who was now running for Fred.

Down the road Druids ran, Annie froze and Arthur closed in on her. His horse wasn't fast enough and Annie disappeared into the sea of Druids. Arthur pulled out his sword and rode harder, Fred's hands were now covering her ears, the sound stronger and more intense than before.

'Merlin what do we do?' Morgana asked.

'Help Arthur, I'll help Fred. Go.' Merlin ordered.

Morgana and Gwen got back on to their horses and rode for Arthur.

Merlin placed one hand on hers, covering her ear, he suddenly felt something wet and warm trickling through her fingers. He removed his hand to see blood, Merlin knew he couldn't use Magic, it was the easier option, but he couldn't put his life in danger, but he wasn't going to let Fred die. He held his hand over Fred, and began to cast a spell, but nothing worked.

As he kept trying, Fred was in a world of her own, the sound so intense, her teeth ground and her eyes couldn't open, suddenly a soft female voice intertwined in the ruckus. 'You must block out the sound, control it, clear your mind and calm your body. You are a Keeper of the Gateways, you can control it. You are more powerful than you think Walker.' A face began to emerge from the darkness of Fred's mind.

Fred felt the sounds intensity lower a little. 'Who are you?' Fred asked, but little did she know, that she was speaking the word even outside of her mind and Merlin could hear.

'My name is Lilliana, I was once a Keeper of the Gateways like you are. You must control this, control your body, mind and gift. You must control it, Walker.' The woman faded into the black, and Fred's eyes snapped open, the blood stopped flowing and she sprung up from Merlin's lap.

'Fred? Are you alright?' Merlin asked.

Fred looked straight past Merlin and to the others trying to save Annie from the swarm of Druids. Fred rose to her feet and mounted her horse. Merlin did the same, only to keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe. Fred kicked her horse and rode off to the crowd, she yelled as she did, entering the swarm and found Annie as a Druid man was trying to restrain her with bindings.

Fred pulled the sword from her saddle and leapt from her horse, she approached the Druid man and held her sword to his throat, 'I do not wish to hurt you Druid, but I will, unless you release my friend here.' Fred stood her ground, as Merlin made his way through the crowd.

The Druid man looked to Fred, his eyes were unnaturally blood shot, around his eyes were severe dark almost black circles, his eyes were piercing and direct. 'Keeper.' He hissed and threw Annie to the ground.

'Now go on your way, and your life shall be spared.' Fred commanded.

'Keeper.' He hissed again, pulling a knife from his cloak and running at her.

'I don't wish to hurt you.' Fred warned him, but he continued, Fred moved out of the way and swung around with her sword, taking his hand clean off. The Druid fell to the ground, not feeling pain, but still holding his arm in shock. The other Druids ran off and Arthur tied the one handed Druid to his horse to take back to the castle. Fred stood still where she had taken his hand off, only for a moment, back tracking. The Druid knew what she was, and the Dragon said that the pure of heart could also become a monster; had the Druids all been tainted and told of who she was, had they come for Annie thinking that she was the Keeper? Fred sighed, and turned as Annie said her name.

'Fred?' Annie got to her feet.

Fred turned, 'Hey Annie.' Fred spoke softly.

Annie hesitated, looking at her surroundings, and stepped over to Fred. 'Where are we, and what's going on.' She shook.

'Your not going to believe me.' Fred half smiled. Fred looked back at the others mounting their horses, and Arthur making sure the Druid was secure. Fred turned back to Annie as Arthur began to approach. 'Just go along, I'll explain when we get to the castle.'

'Castle?' Annie's face lit up.

'Are you both alright?' Arthur walked up beside Fred.

'We're fine. Arthur this is Annie Mason.' Fred introduced them.

Arthur's face just like Annie's lit up. Arthur held out his hand, took hers and kissed it gently. Annie blushed, and felt she was dreaming.

'We're ready.' Merlin shouted out ruining the moment for Arthur.

Arthur's smile dropped and he huffed turning to Merlin. 'Alright Merlin.'

Fred put one arm around Annie and escorted Annie to her horse. Fred pulled herself up and held out her hand to Annie, Annie took her hand and Arthur walked over.

'Would you like some help?' Arthur asked and linked his hands to form a foot hold. Annie took up his offer and placed one foot in his palms and Fred pulled her up on to the horse. Arthur mounted his horse and they rode back to Camelot.


	5. The Keepers

Once they had returned to Camelot, Arthur took the Druid to the dungeon, while the others escorted Fred and Annie to Fred's room. Fred was able to get time alone with Annie in her room. Gwen went back to work serving Morgana, Merlin was last to leave, he returned to Gaius. Fred finally closed the door and joined Annie sitting on the bed.

'Okay, Arthur, Camelot, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, this isn't real. I'm dreaming right?' Annie said, Fred didn't answer. 'You know we start lessons on Monday. Last thing I remember I was preparing to meet a few friends who will be in drama with me, we were going to start on our work. You weren't in your bed this morning and I went to your closet, as I saw light creeping from under the door. I opened it and found a huge light and next thing I know, I found myself on a dirt road in my 'Pride & Prejudice' costume, Fred we have to get back.'

Fred laughed, 'I thought you were happy being here?'

'Have you seen where we are?'

'Yes, in a castle, Camelot castle, with Prince Arthur.' Fred laughed again.

'Camelot, Arthur are myths, legends. Being here, means we've travelled through time or hit our heads.'

'I hit my head on my first time through the Gateway, but I found everything was real.' Fred paused, Annie was still lost. 'Look, you remember my story of Robin Hood, well it was all real. I travelled through a Gateway or Portal, whatever you want to call it and found myself in a different time. Everything you see and experience is real.'

Annie sat frozen, coming to grips with everything and processing it all. 'So if I was to stay and live here, I'd could end up marring Arthur and change all of time?'

'That's right, but obviously you cant' stay here and you won't marry Arthur.' Fred answered. 'Maybe we can get you with one of the other knights.' Fred smirked.

'Have you seen any, are they cute?' Annie lit up.

'Well I haven't seen any yet, but you never know.' Fred answered honestly.

'Well I see you already have a fan.' Annie added, Fred tilted her head confused, 'Merlin, he likes you.'

Fred shook her head, 'You must have had a lot to drink at the party last night.' Annie frowned, and Fred moved on to a different subject. 'While we're here you can't talk about what I am to others, no one can know.' Fred explained the rules, 'You can not get too serious with anyone and neither can I. They can't know that we're not from this time and don't speak about Magic or Gateways to anyone. We can't say anything that may alter the future. We have to go along with everything.'

'Okay, I understand. But how do we get home?' Annie asked.

'We have to wait until another Gateway opens.' Fred sighed answering.

Merlin reached Gaius and on opening the door, immediately asked, 'Gaius what's a Keeper?' Merlin closed the door behind him and walked over to Gaius.

'A Keeper? What kind of Keeper?' Gaius asked.

Merlin paused, unsure. 'I don't know that part, but this Keeper heard a ringing, don't know what it was though.'

'I think I do.' Gaius wandered over to his books, and pulled one from the bottom of the pile, the book was very old and covered with dust. Gaius wiped some off and opened it, flicking through the pages to find what it could be. 'This ringing did you hear it?' Gaius asked.

'Yes, it was slightly muffled.' Merlin shrugged.

'Here.' Gaius stopped flicking the pages. 'Only one type of Keeper is called by the ringing,'

'Then why could I hear it?' Merlin interrupted.

'You have to be extremely powerful or a Keeper to be able to hear the call of the Gateway.'

'Gateway?'

Gaius continued. 'A Gateway or Portal, can connect worlds and time, the Keeper or Keepers of the Gateways controls them and guard them, they're powerful, almost as powerful as you, Merlin. Keepers of the Gateways are rare and its normally passed down through blood.'

'Are they dangerous?' Merlin inquired.

Gaius met Merlin's gaze, 'Why do you wish to know all of this, Merlin?' Merlin didn't answer, but shrugged. Gaius frowned and continued. 'Keepers are peaceful, I haven't heard of a Keeper not being kind or pure of heart.'

'Thanks.' Merlin said and walked towards the door to leave.

'Oh Merlin, Keepers are all female, it is rare for a male to be born, if you come across a male Keeper, I'd leave him be. Male Keepers don't live past the age of ten for a reason.' Gaius added and finished.

Merlin left and returned to Fred's room, he caught up with her as she and Annie were leaving Fred's room.

'Fred.' Merlin called to her, the girls stopped and turned to him, Annie whispered something into Fred's ear and Fred pushed her. 'Fred can I talk to you quickly?'

'Anything you can say to me you can say to Annie.' Fred answered.

Merlin shook his head slowly, 'You know, don't worry, I'll talk to you later.' Merlin sighed and walked off.

Fred and Annie made their way to the dungeon, Fred was curious about the Druid, they had been known to be peaceful and live out of the way of villages and towns, they hid in woodlands and forests where they were safe.

The two guards stopped Fred and Annie, 'Where do you think you're going?' One asked.

'I'd like to talk to the Druid that tried to killed me and my friend.' Fred answered.

'Not without the permission of the King or the Prince.' The other said.

And as the guard said that, Arthur -the Prince- appeared from the dungeon. 'Fred, Annie, what are you two doing down here?'

'I'd like to look upon the face of the man that tried to kill us. Obviously with your permission.' Fred looked to the guard and back to Arthur.

'I guess you could, my father will be sentencing him soon, so make it quick.' Arthur agreed.

'Annie do you want to stay here?' Fred flickered her eyes back and fourth making it clear that she had to stay there and keep them occupied while Fred was down there.

'Yes. I want to stay here, I don't want to look upon that face again, I'll have nightmares.' Annie wasn't a scaredy cat, she could look after herself, but when a big strong guy was in sight, she could easily trick him, anyone would believe her and fall to her feet to protect her just by saying that she was scared.

While Annie occupied the men, Fred wandered down to the dungeon and found the Druid locked up, still holding his arm and not feeling any pain. Fred stood by the cell door and stared at the Druid man, he rotated his head to look at her.

'Keeper.' He hissed.

'How do you know what I am, who told you?' Fred questioned him.

'He'll come, he can feel you, sense you. He'll come and you will join him.' He stared at the stone on the necklace, 'He wants control, the Gateways shall be his.'

Fred covered the stone by wrapping her hand around it. 'Who? What do you call him?'

Before the Druid could answer, Arthur came down and told Fred to take Annie and hide round the corner as his father was coming. Fred and Annie hid round the corner.

'Fred wants wrong?' Annie whispered.

'We have a big problem.' Fred answered meeting Annie's blue eyes.

They waited until Uther, Arthur and the guards had left, then return up stairs and were making their way up the stairs to Fred's room, when Morgana and Gwen found them first.

'Where have you two been. Don't worry, we have to go.' Morgana said as guards met with them.

All four girls were escorted to the balcony, where Arthur, Merlin, Gaius and Uther stood with guards. Fred and Annie stood beside Morgana, Merlin and Gwen stood behind. Down below in the courtyard, people gathered as the Druid was knelt down in front of a block.

'Fred their not going to...not like that?' Annie whispered to Fred.

Fred kept her eyes upon the Druid, 'They are.' Fred said scared and quietly.

'People of Camelot, this man before you is guilty of using Magic, under our law the sentence for this crime is death.' Uther proclaimed.

Fred swallowed silently, remembering being tortured to near death and nearly being burned alive, as well as the near hanging. Annie took Fred's hand and swallowed her fear, assuring Fred that she wouldn't leave her to such a fate.

'The Keeper shall come, the Keeper will bring the darkness upon you all.' The Druid shouted.

Uther rose one hand, and upon dropping it the axe followed. Fred didn't ever flinch, she felt Annie flinch, her hand moved. Out of the corner of her eye Fred, saw Morgana and Arthur flinch, but not Uther.


	6. Trust & Belief

Fred and Annie returned to Fred's room, Annie closed the door behind them and approached Fred who had sat down in a chair staring out the window. 'Were they talking about you?' Annie asked, trying not to provoke Fred.

Fred's head didn't move, 'No, someone else.'

Annie nodded, 'Alright, I believe you.'

Fred turn her head slightly. 'You believe me? When did you not?' Fred rose from her chair.

'I didn't mean it like that Fred.' Annie took a step back. 'I just mean...I'm scared Fred.'

'You should be.' Fred turned away and stared out the window at the woods where they had both appeared in.

'Do you know who the person is, why they're coming here?' Annie asked gently.

'All I know it that he wants power, to control the Gateways, and' Fred paused, if she told Annie that the Keeper wanted her to join with him, Annie wouldn't trust her anymore, 'nothing.' She finished.

'What do we do, Fred?'

'We're going to have to bend a rule or two, if we want help' Fred turned back to Annie, 'Tonight we go to the dungeon for answers.'

'Why what's in the dungeon?' Annie asked.

Before Fred could answer a knock came at the door, Annie froze and Fred moved to the door, opening it she found Merlin outside. 'Merlin?'

'We need to talk?' Merlin ordered.

Fred looked at Annie and opened the door further, 'Come in.'

'I need to talk to you alone.' Merlin added.

Annie walked to the door, 'I'll be back later.'

Merlin walked in and Fred closed the door behind him. Merlin turned and met her gaze. 'I know what you are, I know you're a Keeper. And I don't believe that you're the one that the Druid was talking about.'

'And why don't you?' Fred asked.

'Because you're a female Keeper not a male, and I'm guessing that a male is the one that the Druid was talking about.'

'What?'

'You don't know?' Merlin asked.

'Know what?' Fred asked back. Merlin began to explain everything to Fred about what she was and the ways of her people.

Meanwhile, Annie was wandering the courtyard when Arthur saw her. 'Annie.' He called to her. 'Why aren't you with Fred?'

'Oh, she's talking with Merlin, so I decided to go for a walk, but I don't feel safe leaving the castle without her.' Annie softly half smiled.

'I'll be happy to escort you and keep you safe.' Arthur offered. Annie nodded and they wandered out into the village which lay within the walls of Camelot. 'How long have you known Fred?' Arthur started their conversation.

'A month or two, but we're very close, like sisters in a way.' Annie answered.

'Where are you traveling to, from here?'

Annie swallowed, not knowing, 'We're just traveling, place to place, like an adventure.'

'Adventures can be dangerous.' Arthur added.

'We can look after our selves.'

'So I've heard.' Arthur said, remembering what Morgana had told him about Fred saving her. 'Well I...we'd all be happy if you wanted to stay a while longer.'

'I'll pass that on to Fred.' Annie smiled and blushed.

Back in Fred's room at the castle, Merlin had finished, and Fred's felt more confused and lost than ever.

'Are you sure that its passed down through blood?' Fred asked, wanting to hear the answer once more to clarify the unnerving truth.

Merlin nodded, 'That's what Gaius said. I'm sorry.'

Fred rose to her feet, her eyes watery. 'My family. My mother, father, brothers, cousins, none of them are related to me? Not one?' Fred sniffed. 'All these years its been lies. How could they do this? Why didn't they ever tell me?'

Merlin walked up behind her. 'I'm sorry, Fred.'

'Don't worry, I'm stronger than this.' Fred exhaled, clearing her mind of the thoughts.

A knock came at the door, and Morgana entered, she smiled and then her smiled dropped seeing Fred dry her watery eyes, 'Fred?' Merlin stepped back and out of the way, as Morgana walked over.

Fred turned a smile upon her face. 'Yes Morgana?'

'Are you alright?' Morgana asked. Fred nodded. 'Come on, I know something that might cheer you up.' Morgana paused and looked to Merlin. 'Arthur has taken a walk with Annie, so you can join us too, if you like Merlin?' Morgana took Fred and Merlin down to the training ground just outside the castle wall, where the knights trained for battle, Gwen was already there waiting. 'Time to show them a thing or two.' Morgana grinned.

Through the streets of Camelot making their way to the castle, two women ran, one much older the the other. They came to the courtyard and looked around, the older woman pointed towards a passage, which lead up to Gaius's quarters. They ran up the stairs and rushed through the door, slamming it behind them.

Gaius squinted at first to make out their faces, 'Islara, Roslyn what are doing here?'

'We have a problem, Gaius.' Islara, the older woman exhaled.

'Islara you must sit down.' Roslyn commanded, helping her to a chair.

'What happened?' Gaius asked, looking to Roslyn for the answer.

'He's gone.' Roslyn explained, 'We arrived at the place they had been holding him, he'd killed everyone of the Keepers that had guarded him all these years. We fear he is going to attack Camelot.'

'How do you know that?'

'He tainted the Druids, his power is greater than ours, greater than anyones. He has taken a hostage as well, a Druid and vanished. We should have killed him years ago when he was ten. That's always been the way.' Roslyn beat herself up.

'Do not blame yourself Roslyn, it is my fault alone, I bared him, clothed and fed him, it was I who said he should live, it was my mistake.' Islara sighed.

'After all these years I didn't know you had a child. How old is he? If he comes through here I'll call for you?' Gaius asked.

'The boy should be twenty-six. Dark hair like mine, his eyes should be pale and grey, like his father.' Islara answered.

'Do you have somewhere to stay until he is found?' Gaius asked.

'We're staying outside of Camelot in the woods, we'll be safe. I'll come for supplies later if you don't mind.' Roslyn informed him.

'By all means.' Gaius welcomed the visit.

Islara got back to her feet and they wandered to the door, Roslyn opened the door and turned back to Gaius, 'Be careful Gaius, he's dangerous. He has no feeling towards humanity, he doesn't care, he'll kill anyone, for any reason.'

Gaius waved them off and sighed, scared that the Keeper Merlin had been talking about had been the boy which they spoke of.

Fred, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen were on their way back into the castle when they passed Islara and Roslyn. Fred and Merlin could feel the energy and Islara and Roslyn could feel theirs, they all locked eyes passing one another, Merlin shook the feeling off, but the three kept eye contact.

Fred recognized Roslyn's face, from where she wasn't sure, from what memory she couldn't pin point, but somehow Fred knew the auburn haired woman, who slightly resembled Lilliana.


	7. Protection

Annie returned to Fred's room, her heart thumping, but her mind was calm she knew she couldn't be with Arthur, she knew that it could never be and so stopped outside Fred's door and calmed her body and pulse. Annie took a deep breath and opened the door, closing it behind her.

'Today has been strange, its hard not to tell Arthur that he's going to be a great King and a legend.' Annie stopped, seeing Fred sitting in a chair waiting for her. 'Fred what happened?' Annie walked over to her and sat on the bed.

'My life! Annie. I'm not a Walker, my family...the people I lived with aren't my family. I don't know what to do, how do I return home knowing all this? Annie I feel so lost.'

Annie had never seen Fred like this, never this scared, sad or lost; ever since they met and became friends, Fred had been the stronger one, able to take anything. 'Oh Fred.' Annie walked behind the chair and knelt down wrapping her arms around Fred. 'Everything will be alright. They love you and you love them, that's all that matters. Oh Fred.' Annie leant her head on Fred's shoulders, and Fred leant her head upon Annie's. The two girls sat there for some time, talking about what might happen when they returned. It wouldn't be easy for Fred.

Arthur and Annie had returned to the castle as he had been summoned by his father. The doors to the hall opened as Arthur neared them, on entering they were closed by the guards. Uther stood by his throne, Gaius stood only feet from him, while Morgana stood behind near the wall, Arthur approached his father.

'You summoned me, Father.' Arthur announced his presents.

'There is news of a dark evil on its way to Camelot, villages have been attacked by Druids and a Sorcerer. We have been led to believe that they will strike Camelot next, but there is one village that has not yet been attacked.' Uther informed Arthur.

'Then we must go to help that village.' Arthur interrupted.

'No. We need all our guards and knights here to protect Camelot.' Uther bellowed.

'But what about the village, they'll be slaughtered. We can't just leave them to die.' Arthur challenged Uther.

'I am King and you shall remain here, to protect Camelot.' Uther roared.

'I will not sit by and allow our people to suffer, we have a duty to protect them.'

'Your duty is here in Camelot. I shall hear no more of it.'

Arthur clenched his fists and stormed out, Morgana followed behind.

'Arthur.' Morgana called after him. 'What are you going to do?'

'I'm going to help those people.' Arthur answered.

'Then I'm coming too.'

Arthur stopped and turned to Morgana. 'I can't risk you, you are the King's Ward. Putting the future King in danger is enough, I can't risk you too.'

'Then we'll take others to help.' Morgana suggested.

Arthur crossed his arms, 'Like who?'

A knock came at Fred's door, Annie rose to her feet and approached the door, opening it to Morgana and Arthur. She allowed them in.

'Fred, I have come to ask a favor of you.' Arthur announced. Fred rose to her feet. 'I'd like you to join Morgana and I to help a village in need.'

'Don't you have an army?' Fred asked as Annie walked back beside her.

'Yes, but I am doing this without the permission of the King, and I'd be proud to have you by my side when we go to help, plus you can fight and I need all the fighters I can get?' Arthur honestly asked.

'I'd be happy to.' Fred agreed.

'If she's going so am I.' Annie proclaimed.

'I can't put you both at risk.' Arthur added.

'I can look after myself. I'm coming and that's final.' Annie finished.

Arthur and the others had called upon Gwen and Merlin to go with them, Merlin ran to his quarters and packed a bag, as he left his room walking down the stairs Gaius found him and stopped him.

'Where are you off to Merlin?' Gaius asked.

'For a ride with Arthur.' Merlin lied.

'And you need a bag for that?' Gaius raised an eyebrow, Merlin nodded innocently. 'I need to ask you something first Merlin.'

'I have to go, Arthur's waiting and he hates it when he has to wait.' Merlin half smiled.

'Just quick; this morning when you asked me about the Keepers, why did you wish to know?' Gaius asked.

'Curious.' Merlin lied.

Gaius walked up to Merlin, 'Merlin, I trust you to tell me the truth. If you are hiding a Keeper inside the castle then Uther will have your head; now why did you wish to know?'

Before Merlin could lied or even answer, Fred ran in, 'Merlin come on, Arthur wants to leave...' Fred stopped, knowing she'd entered an awkward situation.

Merlin looked to Fred and then back to Gaius, and Gaius picked up on the glitter in Merlin's eyes.

Gaius knew Fred was the Keeper, 'Oh.'

Merlin looked back to Fred, 'He knows what you are.'

Fred swallowed her fear, 'Great. Arthur's waiting for us.' Fred left.

Merlin turned back to Gaius, 'I told her what you told me. The people she calls family, aren't her real family.'

'I'm sorry Merlin.' Gaius apologized. Merlin nodded and left to meet with the others.

Arthur, Fred and the others were nearing the village when they heard the screams and cries, and saw the smoking rising.

'Merlin with Gwen, Morgana with me, and Fred look after Annie.' Arthur ordered and kicked his horse.

They all rode into the village, Druids were cutting people down, burning houses and raiding them. The six parted into their pairs and began to help as best as they could. Fred with Annie behind her rode towards a Druid holding a torch about to light a house. Fred wielded her sword and swung, cutting the Druid down, Annie wielded her sword and followed Fred. The screams of children came from a house, Fred turned her horse and Annie ground to a halt.

'Fred?' Annie called to Fred.

Fred kicked her horse and rode for the house with the screaming children, Annie kicked her horse and rode after Fred. Fred jumped from her horse, and began to look for a way into the burning house. Annie rode up and dismounted her horse.

'How do we get in?' Annie asked.

'Not we, I.' Fred commanded, spotting an unflaming window. 'Wait here.' Fred commanded Annie again and ran for the window.

'Fred be careful.' Annie cried.

Fred climbed through the window and came to a door with smoking flowing under it. Fred carefully opened the door and was immediately surrounded in smoke. Fred squinted through the smoke, and tried her best not to inhale too much of the smoke. The cries of the children were close, but muffled. The smoke was thick and hard to see through, Fred held her sword out in front of her, but still was unable to get to the children.

'Keep calling, I'm coming.' Fred called to the children.

'Help, help.' The children cried louder. 'We're in here.'

Fred came to a wall, hearing the children behind it, she felt her way across the wall to find the door. Fred found the handle to the door and threw her body at it, but it didn't move.

'Something's behind the door, you need to move it.' Fred shouted through the door.

'We can't we're stuck.' The children cried.

Fred coughed and spluttered, 'Alright. I'm coming.' Fred turned and looked for something to knock the door down with, but instead of finding something to help, she found someone which wasn't going to help.

A man ran at her with a sword, Fred jumped out of the way and swung round clashing swords with him, through the smoke he looked like a man, but as the smoke became thin, it revealed a boy around her age. Fred pushed on her sword, which pushed on his and spun their swords round, throwing him off balance. As his body went to the side, Fred kicked his back and he slammed into the door head first, but still it didn't move. A yell came from behind her and another boy ran at her, he had no sword but did hold a burning torch. Fred saw the flame and instantly jumped out of the way remembering the grim memory of her torture. Her heart began to pound as he turned to her and swung the torch. Fred rolled across the floor and swung her sword cutting his leg, she rolled on to her knees and then jumped to her feet. As the man sat upon one knee, still holding the torch and yelling about his leg, Fred felt her body freeze, her eyes locked upon the burning flame as the memories still haunted her.

Slowly a calm, soft and familiar voice began to speak. 'Walker you must use your gift. Controlling the Gateways is but one of the many. Calm yourself, clear your mind, Walker.' It was Lilliana.

Fred gripped her sword tightly as the boy climbed to his feet the torch still in his hand. Fred focus on the flame of the torch, when nothing happened, he lunged and she jumped out of the way. Fred stared at the torch again, still nothing happened and she swung her sword, he moved out of the way. Sensing her fear of the flame, he swung the torch as the first boy began to wake, the second boy picked up the first boy's sword in his free hand. Fred and the second boy clashed swords and with the torch he lunged branding it into her side. Fred ground her teeth as memories replayed in her mind. She eyes shot open as the torch was removed from her side and swung her sword across the boys chest, he fell back dropping both the sword and the torch. Fred held herself up with all her strength. She ignored the boy now lying upon the floor, who was not heavily bleeding but didn't wish to stand and fight again, now weaponless. Fred placed one hand on her 'burning' wound and turned to the door, now also blocked by the first boy.

'Keeper.' The boy growled.

'Great you know me too.' Fred moaned, holding her sword up to him. 'Just leave and your life shall be spared.' Fred removed her hand from her wound and wrapped it around her sword.

'Keeper.' The boy growled again and charged at Fred, grabbed her and throwing her against the wall, she hit the wall with a thud and slid to the down to the floor, where the boy then grabbed her by her chain-metal and hoisted her up against the wall. 'Keeper.' He snarled, removing one hand from her and held it over her chest.

Suddenly Fred cried out like never before, not even the pain she had felt from the torture had felt like this. She could feel a pulling, a tug on her insides, oxygen becoming thin, and a burning sensation inside. Fred's hands clenched, she could feel the sword still in her hand, her hands and arms shook as she tried to fight the pain and control the sword. The boy snarled once more, his jaw jutted, just before his entire face froze in a gargoyle like pose, blood slowly trickling from his mouth and the light faded from his eyes. Fred's pain faded slightly but the scars were left and she could feel them as the warm blood from his stomach wound that she had inflicted oozed over her hand.


	8. Merrick

The boy's body flopped to the floor as Fred finally removed the sword, her body was calm, yet she shook, her eyes like stone, open, still and full of fear. She released her sword, feeling the cold breeze of death pass by her, and a chilling touch on her shoulder as if Death, himself, was patting her for the job she had done. Fred plodded to the door, and rested her head against it for a moment feeling the spark of pain in her wound and the Druid boys gargoyle face flash before her, a tear ran down her cheek and she sighed.

A yell came behind her, she spun round as the second boy now wielding a sword ran for her. Fred closed her eyes, and heard the clash of metal against metal and then against flesh, and the spray of blood. Fred opened her eyes, and saw the boy lying on the floor his stomach sliced.

She suddenly felt a warm hand trailing across her back and pulling her sideways into a pair of arms, then a voice came. 'We have to get you out.'

Fred turned her head to see a boy at least four or more years older than her, dark short hair, pale grey eyes. Fred pushed him away. 'No.' She refused.

'If we don't get you out you'll die.' The boy tried again.

Fred pushed him away, 'We have to save the children behind the door.'

'You're going to bleed to death, we have to get you out.' The boy grabbed her waist.

Fred glared meeting his pale grey eyes, 'Touch me again, and I'll kill you.' Fred growled.

The boy exhaled deeply not happy with the decision, then released his grip upon her. Fred stepped away from the boy and looked over the door. She focused hard on what she wanted, calming her body and clearing her mind. The door began to shake, shuffle and creek open. Fred was bleeding too much and didn't have the strength to complete the job.

The boy looked Fred over and stepped in front of her. 'Stand back.' He commanded. Fred didn't move, he held one hand out to the door, he clenched the hand and the door jolted, 'Stand back.' He commanded again. Fred took a step back. The boy closed his eyes and inhaled, then without warning he ripped his hand back and the door tore from the frame following the movement of his fist. He opened his eyes and unclenched his hand, turned two fingers to the shelf which had fallen on the other side of the doorway, and flicked the two fingers to the side, the shelf moved with his movement and out of the way of the now open doorway. 'There.' The boy stepped aside to let Fred go.

Fred took no notice of the boy and moved towards the doorway, she stepped in and looked around for the children. Seeing a little boy's head behind a bed with four little girls younger than him, Fred walked over still feeling the pinch of the wound.

'Hey are you alright?' Fred asked, coughing.

'You're hurt.' The boy pointed out.

Fred half smiled, 'Don't worry. Are you all alright?'

'Mother's stuck.' The girls cried.

Fred stroked the boys head, 'Okay I want you and your sisters to stand over there, everything is going to be alright.' The children did as Fred asked and the boy walked in to the door way. Fred sat down next to the mother. 'Can you hear me?' Fred asked.

The mother slowly nodded, 'Are my children alright?'

'Yes. They're all very brave.' Fred painfully smirked. 'I'm going to get you out, but it's going to hurt.' Fred stared at how the woman was stuck, the bed half on her and a piece of the wooden frame impaled her leg. Fred took a breath, 'I need you to push down on your leg as much as you can. I'm going to lift the bed, then I need you to move your leg out of the way, can you do that?' The mother nodded. 'Alright.' Fred finished. Fred exhaled and counted down, when she hit one she lifted the bed with all her strength, a cried echoed from the mother as the wood slid out of her leg and she pushed her leg to the side, Fred lowered the bed back down.

'Thank you.' The woman sniffed. Fred nodded in thanks, the mother's children surrounded her.

'We have to get out now.' The boy said bluntly from the doorway.

'Get them out, I'll follow.' Fred replied.

The boy huffed and stormed over, he gently picked the mother up and walked out into the smokey hall taking her to the window, the little girls followed after their mother, while the boy sat next to Fred.

'You have to go with them.' Fred muttered, trying to get to her feet, but with the loss of blood she failed dramatically.

'But what about you? You need help.' The boy pointed out.

Fred coughed as she laughed, 'Go, follow them. I'll be alright.'

The boy nodded and ran out after his mother and sisters. Fred climbed to her feet and only just reached the doorway before she fell once again. Footsteps approached as she turned onto her back, leaning her head against the doorway. The boy stepped into view and crouched down, he held his hand over her wound, and pressed into it. Fred ground her teeth feeling the stinging pain, followed by a soft warm sensation as the pain slightly subsided. The boy removed his hand and hoisted Fred into his arms.

Outside the mother and her children watched with Gwen at their side, while Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Annie waited to see their friend safely return. The roof of the house suddenly collapsed inwards, Morgana, Annie and Gwen all gasped and jolted as it did. From out of the smoke a figure appeared.

The little boy stood up and pointed, 'Look.'

Everyone turned, from the smoke emerged a figure, a boy holding Fred in his arms. The boy walked over and placed Fred on the ground. Annie dropped to Fred's side and lifted her head into her lap, Morgana also sat down next to Fred, Merlin stood next to them, while Arthur pulled his sword on the boy.

'Who are you?' Arthur asked.

'Arthur, he just save Fred.' Morgana pointed out, snapping at him.

'My name is Merrick Hunter.' The boy answered.

A cough and a splutter came from Fred, and Arthur lowered his sword, 'Thank you, Merrick. We are in your debt for saving our friend.' Merrick nodded his head, in honor.

'Fred?' Annie softly said.

Fred opened her eyes, 'Annie.'

'Are you stupid, I bet you wouldn't have done that back home. How dumb are you, you could have died.' Annie yelled.

Fred laughed coughing as she did, 'Didn't know you cared so much.'

Annie face went blank, 'I hate you, you know that?'

Fred laughed, 'I hate you too.' Fred sat up.

'Are you alright Fred?' Merlin asked, as Annie helped her to her feet.

'You should be rewarded.' Morgana stepped forward.

'I wish for no reward.' Merrick replied.

From around the corner of another burnt house, a boy ran towards Merrick, calling for him. 'Merrick. Merrick, your house they burnt it down.' The boy shouted and turned back the way he came as Merrick ran after him. Gwen, Merlin and Fred stayed with the mother and their children, while Annie, Arthur and Morgana followed after Merrick and the boy round the corner.

'I'm sorry Merrick, they burnt mine too, they burnt everyones.' The boy said.

Merrick stared at the black and burnt house, he stepped towards it and trailed his hand over the collapsed doorframe, his fingers turned black and the frame turned to ash in his hand.

Morgana nudged Arthur's arm, Arthur sighed. 'You may stay in Camelot for the time if you both wish. We can give you room and board in a tavern, until you get back on your feet.'

Merrick looked back to Arthur, 'Thank you, your highness.'

Merrick and his friend found horses and mounted them, while the others mounted theirs. Arthur stopped Fred from getting on hers.

'I don't want you riding. Not alone.' Arthur ordered.

Fred frowned, 'Your kidding right?'

'No I'm not.' Arthur answered. 'I want you to ride with someone, your horse will be used for the cart to take the mother and children to Camelot.' A horse rode up behind Fred, and the rider held out his hand, Fred turned to see Merrick. 'There see, your saviour is a gentleman as well.' Arthur finished. Fred glared, ignored his hand and mounted his horse on her own.


	9. People Like Us

Once back in Camelot and in her room Fred hid from Annie behind a curtain to check her wound. Annie wouldn't stop talking about Merrick and Fred. Fred wasn't interested and trying to ignore her, Fred was more concerned with the pain she could hardly feel.

'I think Merrick likes you, and Merlin, oh Merlin's jealous.' Annie gossiped to Fred.

'Do you ever shut up Annie.' Fred laughed, 'Nothing can happen, between either of them. And Merrick is a...is a...' Fred stopped, staring at her wound as she pulled up the chain mail.

'Is a? Merrick's what?' Annie paused, 'Fred?'

Fred's skin was unblemished, unharmed and unburnt, as if it had never happened. 'He's a Warlock.'

Annie tore back the curtain to see Fred standing there in front of the mirror, holding up her chain mail staring at her side. 'You were injured. I saw the blood.' Annie pointed out.

Annie helped Fred take the chain mail off, the chain mail was charred, yet Fred bared no mark of the injury.

'He burnt a torch into my side Annie, I felt the heat, I felt my skin burn the same as it did when Ronan was torturing me. Merrick has to be a Warlock or something.' Fred explained.

'You have to go to him, thank him.' Annie pushed Fred. 'He saved your life, he's healed you. Fred you have to thank the guy.'

'I'm not going to him, Annie.' Fred replied.

'Why not? He saved your life, Fred.'

'Because...' Fred paused, remembering his face, he resembled someone she'd met, but she could think who. 'He just, he reminds me of someone.'

'Who? Not Allan, he looks nothing like him?'

'No,' Fred shook her head. 'Not Allan. I don't know who.'

'You sure its not Gisborne?' Annie asked. 'They both have that sinister look about them, dark, tall and handsome.' Annie blushed and giggled. She then nudged Fred. 'Fred, go and thank the guy. Now.' Annie moaned.

Fred found the tavern easily, she found Merrick's room and knocked on the door. Merrick opened the door and raised an eyebrow in surprise to see Fred.

'Hi.' Fred broke the ice. 'I'm only here to say...'

'Merrick, who hell is at the door, I was talking to you.' The boy shouted and stormed to the door.

Merrick placed his hand on the boy's back. 'I think you need some sleep Norick, you've had one too many drinks.'

Norick shrugged Merrick off, 'I'm not drunk. We were in the middle of something, tell the wench come back later.'

Merrick, looked around and placed one of his hands on the back of Norick's head, and slammed it into the doorframe. Norick fell to the floor, Merrick grabbed one of his arms and dragged him to the next room, which was Norick's. Merrick soon returned and Fred was still standing in the hall way.

'Would you like to come in?' Merrick asked. Fred did as he asked, slightly confused. 'Sorry about Norick, he's older, thinks he's the boss, kinda always has had power over me. He'll probably kill me tomorrow. So why have you come?' Merrick took a seat on a chair.

Fred remained standing, 'I just came to say thanks.'

Merrick raised his eyebrows again, once more surprised. 'Thanks?'

Fred sighed, 'Yes. I want to thank you for pulling me from the fire and healing me. Okay, that's it, I'm leaving.' Fred turned back to the door and only took a step before he called after her.

'Hold on.' He rose up from the chair and approached her, she turned and he stood over her. 'That's your thank you, you don't sound very thankful?'

'Yes, I didn't ask to be healed, I didn't ask to pulled from the fire, I didn't ask for any of your help. So yes, that's my thank you.' Fred held her ground.

Merrick smirked, 'Alright then.'

Fred turned away and walked to the door, Merrick watched as she did. Fred placed her hand on the handle and turned back to him. 'You know, Camelot isn't the best place for people like you.'

Merrick tilted his head, 'People like me? You mean people like us.'

'No. I mean people like you.'

Merrick approached her, 'If I recall, you used Magic too.' He pointed out.

'But we're not the same.' Fred stood strong.

Merrick stopped, standing over her and staring down. 'I thought all Magic was hated by Uther, not particular types of Magic.'

Fred inhaled, 'You don't know what I am? You're nothing like me.'

'True, I'm nothing like you. But I know what you are Keeper of the Gateways.' Merrick smirked.

Fred's eyes widened a little. 'How do you know what I am?' Fred asked.

'I know things.' Merrick paused, 'I know Arthur and his friends don't know what you are, except for that boy and your friend, Annie. I know that you hide what you are, because you have seen what happens to people like us.' Fred felt her feet moving back, with each step she took back, he took a step forward. 'I know that Uther keeps one Magic alive, and it lives below the castle, chained. I know that you have not yet mastered your gifts.' Fred felt her back press against the door. 'I know what people think of us. I know you can't talk to anyone, you're not sure if that boy with Magic or Annie will understand, the way...I might.' He finished.

Fred snapped out of the trance, 'The way you might? I never said anything like that?'

'You didn't have to.' Merrick paused, 'You shouldn't be scared.'

'I'm not.' Fred exhaled.

Merrick tilted his head, 'Must I read your mind anymore, or shall you talk and not hide?'

Fred pushed him back, 'Seeing as you know so much about me, tell something about you. I need to be able to trust before I let someone in.'

'Very well.' Merrick sat back in his chair. 'What do you wish to know?'

Fred sat in the opposite chair. 'Do you have family?'

Merrick smirked, and exhaled, his eyes slightly watery. 'My family. There's a story.' Merrick paused and half grinned, 'I don't have one. Never knew my mother or father, and so don't care for them. They left me, deserted me. Your's?'

Fred fell silent, exhaled and met Merrick's gaze. 'Same, but I don't harbor as much anger as you do. I grew up with a family, I only found out today that' they're not my real family.'

'So what brings a Keeper to Camelot or at this particular time?' Merrick asked.

'I stepped through the Gateway and appeared here, I can't control the Gateways yet, don't know how. I can hear the ringing, but know nothing else.' Fred answered.

'I could help if you want?' Merrick offered. Fred tilted her head, raising her eyebrows. 'All Magic, is about control, calming your body and clearing your mind. Not that hard if you concentrate.' Fred fixed on his gaze, he was hesitating, he wasn't lying. Fred broke off her gaze and got to her feet. 'Where are you going?' Merrick asked.

'I thought you could read minds?' Fred pointed out.

'Back to your quarters. Did I do something wrong?' Merrick sighed.

Fred looked back at him, 'No. I just have to go. Thank you again, Merrick.' Fred nodded, when Merrick nodded back Fred walked for the door. She placed her hand on the handle, as a shadow passed over her.

'I'll walk you down. I am a gentleman after all.' Merrick said behind her.

'Can I have some room, so I can open the door?' She asked, Merrick took a step back and she opened the door.

Merrick walked her down stairs and to the tavern door where they were soon met by drunks and forgetful Norick.

'Will we see you again?' Merrick asked, with no care in his voice.

'Maybe. And by the way my name is Fred Walker.'

Merrick half smiled, 'Goodnight Fred.'

Fred smiled and walked off, back towards the castle.

Roslyn entered Camelot, her hood over her head and making her way to the castle for Gaius. She was passing by the tavern when she saw the two boys. Norick slammed Merrick against the doorframe and threw him back into the tavern. When Roslyn arrived at Gaius's quarters she entered without knocking, Gaius and Merlin were sitting down eating their dinner. Roslyn didn't bother to say sorry and marched over to Gaius.

'He's here.' Roslyn calmly said.

'The Keeper?' Gaius asked. Roslyn looked to Merlin and back to Gaius. 'He knows about the Keepers.'

'Keepers?' Merlin asked confused.

'Merlin this is Roslyn, she is Keeper like...' Gaius stopped.

'Like? Like who Gaius?' Roslyn asked suspiciously.

Merlin looked to Gaius, not wanting him to tell. Gaius sighed, 'They can help her, Merlin.' Gaius paused and turned to Roslyn. 'Her name is Winifred Walker, but everyone calls her Fred. She's a Keeper from another time.'

'Walker?' Roslyn's face slightly lit up.

'Do you know her?' Gaius asked.

Roslyn's eyes glittered as water filled them, 'Not yet, in time though I will.' Roslyn sniffed and shook off the feelings. 'Back to the situation at hand. The boy is here in Camelot.'

'A male Keeper?' Merlin asked.

Roslyn nodded, Gaius looked to Merlin. 'That was why I wanted to know, why you were so interested, I thought you were hiding him. I was wrong though, but he's here now.'

'Well what can we do?' Merlin asked.

'We can't do anything.' Gaius honestly answered.

'Male Keepers are deadly, everyone has been killed off at the age of ten, so not to grow more powerful. But the boy's mother decided to spare him, thinking she could change him, change thousands of years of prophecy. Every male Keeper turns dark and seeks power. All Keepers can take the power of another, but we don't, however a male will, by killing or absorbing. The boy has already killed thirteen Keepers. He does not care for life, Merlin, he will kill anyone that challenges him. I can not put you at risk. I will return with Keepers, I will try to speak with the Keeper you call Walker, and I promise I will do my best to save you all.' Roslyn finished.


	10. Nothing Can Happen

Fred awoke the next day, another bed had been brought into her room so Annie could stay with her. Fred dressed, ate her breakfast and left. She made her way through the courtyard to the castle gate, Merlin saw her and stopped her.

'You're in a hurry.' Merlin smiled.

'I'm going to see how our guests are.' Fred smiled back.

Merlin's smile dropped a little. 'Oh, you mean Merrick and the other guy?' Fred nodded. 'Just be careful Fred.'

Fred could see Merlin was scared, 'I'll be fine Merlin. I'll tell you everything when I get back.'

Merlin let her go on and sighed as she left the castle. Merlin now knowing that one of the boys could be the Keeper, Merlin feared for Fred.

Fred reached the tavern, she walked through and up the stairs to the rooms, she saw Merrick's door, and felt her legs shake a little like jelly, a warm feeling inside her and her face blush a little. Fred reached Merrick's door and shook the feeling off, over and over again she told herself, nothing can happen. Fred took a breath and as she placed her fist on the door to knock it creeped open. Fred looked up and down the hall, pushed open the door and closed it once she had entered.

Fred turned from the door to see the bare back of Merrick lying on his bed the sheets covering his bottom half.

Fred crossed her arms, as Merrick groaned. 'Do you like to watch people sleep?'

'Your door was open?' Fred pointed out.

'I wonder why?' Merrick turned on to his back to face Fred, his top half still on show. 'Come to join me?'

Fred frowned, 'No. I'm here to take up your offer.'

'Offer?' Merrick tilted his head.

'To help me with my gifts.' Fred added.

'Oh. Right. I need breakfast before we start, you know.'

'Well don't think I'm getting it. I'm no servant.' Fred pointed out.

Merrick smirked raising an eyebrow in surprise. A knock came at the door and a copper haired girl in a waitress or wench's uniform scurried in with a tray of food and drink. Fred's arms remained crossed, as the wench placed the tray on Merrick's lap as he sat up, and snuggled up next to him on the bed. The wench scratched Merrick dark stubbly beard and kissed his cheek.

Merrick stopped her, 'Do you see that girl there?' He asked the wench pointing to Fred. The wench nodded. 'How is it that she got into my room?'

Fred watched confused, was he trying to kick her out, she couldn't tell.

'I'm sorry, I'll get rid of her.' The wench was about to abandon the bed, when Merrick grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back.

'No.' Merrick met her gaze, and the girl became fixed on his. 'I'd like you to have some manners and offer her a drink, and then leave.'

'I don't drink, and you shouldn't in the morning either.' Fred snapped.

The girl kissed his cheek again, Merrick tilted his head, now fixed on Fred. 'Sorry mother.' Merrick sarcastically said. 'Let me have my breakfast and my drink, and I'll be down.'

Merrick was testing Fred's patience and she wasn't going to take it. He was being just like the 'dicks' back in her time. As the wench kissed and played with Merrick's hair and trailed her hand over his chest, Fred uncrossed her arms and approached them, snatching Merrick's drink from his hand and pouring it over the floor. Merrick and the girl stared at Fred as she placed the cup onto his tray.

'One less thing to worry about.' Fred grinned and walked out.

Fred waited outside the tavern, her arms crossed and leaning against one of the tavern posts. From the tavern door stepped out Merrick. Merrick breathed in the fresh air and looked to the sky.

'Not jealous are we?' Merrick asked Fred.

Fred turned to him, 'You'd be lucky.' Fred said walking off through the village making her way to the gate, to leave Camelot.

Merrick smirked and followed. Merrick and Fred wandered out of Camelot, they walked for sometime before they came across a clearing surround so thickly by trees that you couldn't see out or in of the clearing. The clearing was covered with fresh green grass and small river flowed on one side of the clearing. Birds sang above and the sun shone down lighting the clearing like a spot light.

'You thought a dress would be the best thing to wear for this?' Merrick picked at Fred.

'No.' Fred lifted the bottom half of her dress up to reveal trousers. She smirked back at him and he raised an eyebrow. 'Turn away then.' Fred said.

'What?' Merrick asked.

'Turn away?' Fred repeated. Merrick turned away and then Fred did the same, pulling her dress up, Merrick took a peek and watched as Fred took the dress off revealing trousers and a top, the top slowly pulled up as the dress lifted up over Fred's head. Merrick saw that Fred wasn't wearing a corset, but something smaller, a band wrapped around her top half. Fred threw the dress to the ground and straightened out her top. Merrick turned away as she turned back picking up the dress. 'Okay.' Fred finished.

Merrick turned back round, 'You are strange.'

'Are we going to help me or not?' Fred asked.

'You might want to put your dress down.' Merrick pointed out.

Fred glared at him and wandered to a tree to hang it up, so it would not get dirty for when she returned. She then joined him and stood beside him.

'First rule, clear your mind and calm your body, you have to be at peace with your self.' Merrick explained, 'Other things can power your gifts, but you're kind are always at their best when their minds are clear and they are at peace.'

Fred closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly, slowing her pulse and heart, clearing her mind of all thoughts and calming her body. She soon opened her eyes and nodded, to say she was ready.

Merrick looked around and saw the river, 'Alright, next.' He continued. 'See the river over there, I want you to focus upon the water, I want you lift the water, move it if you can, but you must focus hard upon your subject.'

Fred raised an eyebrow staring at the river, 'You want me to lift the water?' She looked to Merrick, he nodded. Fred calmed herself once more and focus upon the water. When she felt she was completely focused, she rose her hand up and out to the water. She could slowly see droplets rising from the water, more and more rose, larger and larger, soon water rose like a fountain and swirled in a tornado like funnel. Fred couldn't help but smile.

Merrick tilted his head, turning his head from the water to Fred, seeing how focused she was. He moved around to the back of her, he hovered his hands around her waist, and carefully placed his warm hands upon her hips and trailed them round to her stomach. Fred's focus dropped and like that, the water funnel crashed back into the riverbed. Fred spun round pushing him off.

'What are you doing?' Fred snapped.

'Helping you focus.' Merrick stood his ground.

'Helping me focus? That was not helping me focus.'

'Do you think the entire world will stop so that you can focus, there will be thousands of distractions and you have to learn to focus with them everywhere around you.' Merrick yelled, then lowered his voice, 'Now again.' He pointed back to the water. Fred glared and turned back. 'Thinking nasty thoughts about me, won't help. Now clear your mind.' He commanded, hovering his hand around her waist again. As the water began to rise, Merrick placed his hands upon her hips, trailing them round to her stomach, he then moved his body to hers and placed his head next to hers. With the river water still in the form of the water funnel once again, Merrick removed his right hand from Fred's stomach and spun his fingers. All around wind picked up and swirled, the trees swayed and Fred kept her concentration on the water, holding it strong. Merrick could see she wasn't going to let it go, even with the hurricane surrounding her and his touch upon her. He leaned into her neck and pressed his lips to her.

Fred could feel everything, oxygen flooded her body as she breathed in feeling the soft kiss, the hand which held out to the water clenched, her eyes gently closed feeling every bit of the kiss upon her neck, as Merrick removed his lips and then planted them further up her neck, her hand reopened and the water parted into halves, Fred's eyes opened again seeing the two halves of the water, as Merrick moved his hand from her stomach and to her neck, he kissed her once more. Fred lowered her hand but the water stayed floating in the air, even as the storm like winds spun around the clearing, Fred moved her head to looked at Merrick, Merrick removed his lips from her and met her gaze, in the corner of his eye he could see the water still standing.

Merrick placed his hand upon her cheek, their eyes locked and Fred felt whole. Fred felt no longer lost, the world had faded and it was just them. Merrick also felt whole, he'd never love anyone in his life, fear grew inside him, was he letting someone in for first time, was it safe, all he knew was that he hadn't felt this way for anyone before. He stroked his fingers on her cheek, from above a droplet fell as the storm like wind vanished, as the two halves of water became ice so did the rest of the river. Rain fell from the sky, Fred and Merrick ran for cover under the tree where she had hung her dress.

They reached the shelter of the trees and Fred laughed at the frozen water. 'I can't believe I did that.' Merrick couldn't take his eyes off Fred, she was different, she didn't treat him like others had, he felt his heart ache inside. Fred stared up at the rain and then back to the ice sculptures, a smile lit across her face. Merrick stepped forward, wanting to tell her everything, feeling so content, feeling like never before, he reached out to kiss her and she ran off towards the river of ice. 'Come on.' She called back to him.

Merrick was confused, what was she doing, who was this girl who would change everything? 'You're getting wet.' Merrick pointed out, wanting her to return to him.

'A litter rain never hurt anyone. Don't be such as wimp.' She laughed, reaching the river of ice and testing it if it was stable. 'Come on Merrick.' She called back.

Merrick couldn't refuse and so ran after her. He reached the river as Fred stepped both feet onto the ice. 'Fred what are you doing?' Merrick asked, as the rain spat down.

'Back home we do this in the winter, its Ice-Skating.' Fred smiled.

Merrick placed his hands on his hips, 'Ice-Skating?'

'Well we don't have the skates, but we can still move on the ice.' Fred paused, 'Come on, Merrick?' She asked him. Merrick sighed and placed one foot on the ice. Fred smirked as he carefully took small steps along the ice. 'You're doing great.' Fred smiled.

'This is dangerous.' He pointed out, moaning.

'I thought you liked danger? Don't be such a baby.' She laughed as he reached her. He slipped a little and grabbed hold of Fred's arms, she held him up.

'Now what do we do?' Merrick asked. Fred shrugged a smile still on her face, 'You got me out here for nothing.' Merrick moaned. Fred just laughed, as he tried to turn to go back, she grabbed his arm and turned him back. She tilted her head, giving him puppy dog eyes, as if to say don't. Merrick grinned and took hold of her left hand with his right and placed it on his shoulder, then took her right in his left. 'Dance with me?' He asked.

'I can't dance.' Fred honestly answered, blushing slightly.

'Don't worry.' Merrick softly said and began to lead. Moving across the ice like elegant swans, they danced, Fred felt safe, happy, and couldn't believe it. The rule she'd been reminding herself about the entire time, nothing can happen, had vanished from her mind. Merrick twirled Fred twice and pulled her back into his arms, where they then came to a stand still. Their faces only millimeters away, they both got their breath back and fixed eyes, as their lips moving closer and closer. When their lips met the entire world stopped, everything turned to silence and they both felt whole.


	11. The Male Keeper

Fred returned to Camelot with Merrick, he saw her through the gate of the castle and once she was inside she couldn't help but stop for a moment, to catch her breath and come to grips that this was all real. When Fred reached her room, she called for Annie.

'Annie. Annie. You'll never believe what happened. I know I sound like a girly or you, but you won't believe it.' Fred joyously called.

Annie ran out, 'What did you do?'

'You're supposed to be happy for me.' Fred took a step back, a half smile upon her face.

'What do you want to tell me?' Annie asked.

'You were right about Merrick. We kissed.' Fred smiled.

Annie gasped and turned bright red. 'Oh my god, Fred. I'm so happy for you.' Annie wrapped her arms around Fred, hesitated and let her go. 'Hold on, you can be with someone and I can't.'

'Mine's not a legend, your's is.' Fred defended herself.

Annie placed her hands on her hips. 'So that allows you to break the rules?'

'Annie.' Fred tilted her head.

'What about Allan? I thought you loved him?' Annie asked.

'I never said that.' Fred pointed out.

'In your stories it sounded like you did.' Annie made her point.

Fred was silent for a moment, 'Well, I never said the words that I did.'

'And you never said you didn't.' Annie said back. 'Look, I'm happy I am. But you hardly know him.'

'Actually I do.' Fred stuck her tongue out cheekily.

Annie nudge her, 'Well come on then.' Annie took Fred to the bed and sat her down to tell her everything. Fred explained Annie everything, that he was Magic, that he helped her, what happened in the clearing, everything.

Merlin was cleaning Arthur's things when the voice of the Great Dragon entered his mind. Merlin dropped what he was doing and made his way to the dungeon, he snuck past the guards and down to the cave where the Dragon lived. With a torch in hand Merlin stepped off the last step and onto the rock balcony.

'You called me, why?' Merlin asked.

The Dragon nodded, 'I have called upon you, as darkness comes for Camelot.'

'You mean the Keeper?' Merlin asked.

'Yes, but not one shall bring this darkness, there are always two sides of a coin.' The Dragon answered.

'Two? I don't understand.'

'The boy hides within sight, the girl's darkness lies within her, something she is yet to discover.' The Dragon replied. 'You know the girl I speak of, yet you believe it not to be true.'

'Fred's not evil, she won't bring the darkness. You're wrong.' Merlin shouted.

'My words are the truth, you're mind maybe shadows by your heart, but this shall come to pass.' The Dragon said.

'You're wrong.' Merlin refused to believe the words of the Dragon, and turned to leave.

'The male Keeper must be killed, or the girl shall bring forth the darkness.' The Dragon finished.

Merlin ran up the stairs and leaving the torch behind, he snuck passed the guards again and ran to Gaius.

Merlin marched through the door and to Gaius, 'Gaius the male Keeper has to die.'

Gaius frowned, 'Merlin what has come over you?'

'We have to kill the male Keeper, otherwise the darkness will come.'

'Alright Merlin. But we don't know which one of the boys it is.' Gaius pointed out.

'I have an idea.' Merlin turned and left, making his way to Morgana's chambers.

Merlin knocked on the door, Morgana allowed him in. Merlin walked straight over to Morgana.

'Morgana I need your help?' Merlin asked.

'Merlin what's wrong?' Morgana asked, allowing Gwen to stop what she was doing and join them.

'I think Merrick or Norick is a sorcerer, but I'm not sure which one, that's where you come in.' Merlin explained. 'I need you to go and try to find out what you can. They'll suspect me if I go.'

'Merlin you can't accuse them of such things, they saved Fred.' Morgana gasped.

'Merlin its too dangerous.' Gwen added.

'Please? They could hurt Fred.' Merlin pointed out.

Morgana sighed and looked to Gwen, Gwen sighed and they both looked to Merlin. 'Alright.' Morgana agreed.

A knock came at Fred's door, Annie had gone out for something to eat for lunch. Fred was nearing the door, when is opened and the auburn haired woman entered, closing the door quickly behind her.

'Do not be scared Walker, I mean you no harm.' The auburn woman approached Fred, 'My name is Roslyn, I am a Keeper like you.'

'Why are you here?' Fred asked.

'I wish I could have seen you in better circumstances.' Roslyn paused, 'But you're in danger, your life, your gift, yours and everyones future is at stake. You must do as I say and leave Camelot, leave this time and return to yours.'

'I can't, I don't know how to yet.' Fred honestly answered.

'Then learn fast, but you must leave Camelot now.' Roslyn insisted.

'I can't.' Fred refused.

Roslyn stepped up to Fred, 'The love you feel is a lie. You must leave to save the lives of many.'

'Leave.' Fred commanded.

'A small mistake, a large price may have to be paid, Walker. Do not make the mistake of staying?' Roslyn asked. Fred recognized the words, the same words the Dragon had spoke. 'I pray that you make the right decision, or my sister's death shall be for nothing.' Roslyn turned and left the room.

Fred's thoughts turned to Lilliana, she had said that she once was a Keeper. Fred walked to leave, she didn't want anyone to die for her, she didn't want to change the future, once more Fred felt lost.

Morgana and Gwen arrived at the tavern, Gwen held a basket of goods, while Morgana led her up the stairs and to Norick's room as the tavern owner said that Merrick had gone out of awhile. Morgana knocked on Norick's door and it swung open, Norick glared at the girls.

'Ma'Lady?' Norick grunted.

'May we come in?' Morgana asked, 'We've brought you a gift, for all your troubles.' Norick stepped aside allowing the girls in, he closed the door behind them. Morgana looked around at the messy room, while Gwen placed the basket on the table. 'How is your room, did you sleep well?' Morgana asked.

'I slept well.' Norick replied. 'I have things to be doing.' Norick muttered.

'Oh, well we'll be off. We hope you like the gifts.' Morgana smiled.

Gwen looked around the room and Morgana said her goodbyes to Norick, Gwen noticed something on the floor near the bed. Gwen brushed her fingers through her tied back hair and pulled out a pin, letting it drop to the floor.

'Oops. Sorry.' Gwen moved to the spot and crouched down, picking up the pin and picking up the object as well, slipping the object into her pocket and her pin back into her hair. 'Got it.'

'We'll let you get on then. Goodbye Norick.' Morgana smiled and they opened the door, walking out and leaving the tavern.

Morgana and Gwen ran to Merlin who was with Gaius. Gwen and Morgana ran over to Merlin, who was sitting at the table waiting for them. Gwen pulled the object out and placed it in front of him.

'I found that in Norick's room. Do you know what it means?' Gwen asked Merlin.

Gaius shuffled over and stared at the strange object, a pendent without its chain. 'That's the symbol of the Keepers.' Gaius answered, staring at the pendent. A silver oval, inside a silver arrow head with a blue gem in the middle. They all looked to Gaius, and he sighed. 'Norick is the one who'll bring the darkness.'


	12. A Game

Fred had returned to the tavern to tell Merrick she had to leave, she was about to walk up the stairs when the tavern owner stopped her.

'You going up to see that Merrick guy?' The owner asked.

Fred nodded, 'Yes, why?'

'He's got company miss.' He paused, Fred wasn't sure what the man meant, but her thoughts turned to the auburn haired girl. 'I'm sorry miss.'

Fred looked to the owner, 'Can I have the key to his room, please, I'll bring it back.' The tavern owner nodded and handed her the key, she thanked him and made her way to Merrick's room.

Fred wasn't going to act like a jealous girly girl, she was going to do this Fred style. Okay, Fred was jealous, but she wasn't going to be taken for a fool, this girl was going to die, if Fred found her all over Merrick.

Fred unlocked the door and stormed in, Fred clenched her jaw grinding her teeth together, her eyes burning with fire and anger. The auburn haired bitch was lying on the bed, the white sheets over her, her clothes on the floor. This was too far. Fred's hands clenched. The girl grinned as if she'd won and would have no problem with Fred.

'What's wrong, gonna cry?' The girl raised an eyebrow.

Fred smirked, 'I have no reason to.' Fred paused, and took a step forward. 'See, I'm not the one who could end up being hung out the window by my hair. I'm not the one who's going to get the crap beaten out of her, if she doesn't more her ass out the door.' Fred took another step forward.

'You won't hurt me.' The girl muttered.

'Try me. If you don't move from that bed and get your ass out of this room, I will personally grabbed your ratty hair and drag you out on to the street.' Fred growled, and took one more step forward.

The door opened wider behind Fred and Merrick stepped in, 'What are you doing?' Merrick asked, confused with both women.

'The girl was just leaving, so we can continue where we left off.' The girl spoke first, Fred didn't even reply to the question.

Merrick looked at Fred and then to the girl, 'Get out.' He ordered. Fred didn't move and the girl stared back at Merrick confused. 'Didn't you hear me, get out.' Merrick stormed towards the bed pointing to the door. The girl gasped and scowled at Merrick, with a sheet wrapped round her, she left the room in a huff. Merrick wiped his hand down his face, sighing as he did and looked to Fred. Fred swallowed her emotions, not wanting to show weakness. Her hands uncurled and she exhaled silently. 'Fred?' Merrick finally said.

Fred didn't answer, her mind confused, her heart aching, her hands re-clenched. 'Did you sleep with her?' Fred finally spoke, exhaling a long breath.

Merrick was silent for a moment, not believing what he was hearing. 'Fred?'

'Did you sleep with her?' Fred snapped trying not to raise her voice, but having too.

Merrick's heart ached, he waved his head to the side, still not believing it. 'No. Of couse not.'

Fred took the words in, but still she ached and wanted to punch the wall. 'Fine.' Fred paused, 'I just came to tell you, Annie and I are leaving.' Fred turned to the door.

'What?' Merrick gaped, with the flick of his fingers the door closed in front of Fred.

Fred grabbed hold of the handle, 'Let me out.' She demanded.

Merrick took a step forward. 'You really think, that I'd sink so low?'

'Let me out.' Fred demanded again.

'Do you really think me the villain?' Merrick took another step forward.

Fred leant her head against the door, wanting to cry, but holding it in. 'Merrick just let me go. Please.' She pleaded.

Merrick stepped behind Fred, 'No one has ever treated me the way you did today. After today, why would I sleep with someone like her, when I have you.' Merrick pressed his right hand against the door and stood over her.

Fred swallowed her emotions once more and turned leaning against the door. 'Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. Did you sleep with her?'

Merrick's head tilted sideways, the sorrowful look upon his face, his eyes reddening, he lifted his left hand to her face and stroked it, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. 'No.' Merrick paused, stroking his hand over her cheek once more, 'Fred,' Merrick paused, 'I love you.'

Fred felt her heart jump into her throat, people had told Fred that they loved her, but this was different. Fred was speechless, but she didn't have to say anything, as Merrick moved closer and pressed his lips to hers. Fred's hand hesitated at first, and then as Merrick pushed himself closer to Fred, her hands moved to his face, as she kissed him back. Merrick removed his hand from the door and placed it on her waist.

He released his locked lips and pulled his head back. 'Don't leave? Stay? With me?' He said, inhaling and exhaling swiftly.

Fred stroked her hands down his face, feeling the bristles of his beard under her fingers, 'I...' Fred took a breath, 'I can't, I have a life, back home. Annie, the Gateways.'

'Stay in Camelot for a few more days? A few more days is all I ask?' Merrick stroked her face once more.

'Alright.' Fred agreed, and kissed him once more. Merrick passionately returned the kiss. The lock of the door clicked as Merrick waved his fingers again. They released one another and parted their ways.

Back inside the castle's hall, Gaius stood before the King, Morgana stood behind Uther, Gwen next to her and Arthur stood the other side of Uther, while Annie stood with Merlin at the back of the room.

'Are you sure Gaius?' Uther asked.

'I am Sire, Norick is a sorcerer. The evidence is certain.' Gaius announced the pendent in his hand.

'Alright.' Uther finished, 'Guards go to the tavern, arrest this Norick and lock him in the dungeon.' Uther rose from his throne and left.

Fred was entering the courtyard when the guards past her, and Annie ran to her.

'Where have you been?' Annie asked.

'I went to see someone.' Fred answered.

Annie took a step back, 'Not Merrick?'

'Yes, why?'

Annie explained everything on the way up to their room, where they remained and watched as Norick was dragged into the castle and down to the dungeon. Morgana and Gwen were also told to remain in Morgana's chambers until everything was over. Arthur visited both pairs of girls, so did Merlin.

When the girls were allowed to leave their rooms, Gwen was ordered to take water to the prisoner. Gwen asked Merlin to go with her, as she was slightly unnerved by Norick. Gwen and Merlin arrived at Norick's cell and saw him sitting curled up in the corner of his cell. He was muttering to himself, Gwen tried not to look, but Merlin stared, and caught a glimpse of something strange, something that wasn't there before.

Merlin and Gwen left as soon as she'd left the water for him, they were walking through the courtyard when Merlin spotted Merrick outside the castle gate. Merlin told Gwen that he had something to do and parted from her. When Gwen had vanished from sight, Merlin marched out the castle gate and over to Merrick, who was leaning against the tavern wall staring in at the castle.

'Oh look who it is the manservant.' Merrick snarled.

'Ah, funny. What do you want, Merrick?' Merlin questioned.

'This was your doing wasn't it?' Merrick asked, ignoring Merlin's question.

Merlin shrugged. 'Don't know what you mean. Oh wait, you mean Norick?' Merlin paused. 'I don't understand, you stand out here as if you care about the guy, but he's just a pawn isn't he, a pawn in a game?' Merlin inquired.

'Now, I don't know what you mean, Merlin.' Merrick stood his ground.

'I saw his eyes, he's the Druid. His eyes are the same as the Druids who were tainted, we couldn't see them before because you were out of range to control it. You made it all look as if he was the master and you were the weakling.' Merlin accused.

'At least you know I'm not the weakling then.' Merrick growled. Merlin tilted his head, not understanding. Merrick grabbed hold of Merlin's jacket and threw him around the corner, only to grab him again and hold him to the wall. 'Merlin, this will be our little secret. You don't speak a word of this to anyone, not to Arthur, to Morgana, nor to Annie and you dare ruin what I have with Fred, and you'll never meet your destiny. Got it?' Merrick slowly released Merlin.


	13. Change

That evening, the castle was silent, no footsteps could be heard, no one snoring. Fred lay in her bed, her eyes open and her thoughts going out to Merrick, Norick was in prison, tomorrow he'd be beheaded. Annie had not informed Fred about Norick being found with a symbol of the Keepers, so she had no idea why Norick had been arrested. Fred looked over to Annie sleeping in the other bed, how peaceful she was.

Fred ripped the bedcovers off and changed into a gown, wrapping her cloak around her. Silently Fred made her way out of the castle and to the tavern. The tavern door was locked, Fred worked out which window was Merrick's and threw a stone at the wooden shutters. It took three stones for Merrick to open the window, upon seeing Fred, his face lit up with a smile. Merrick climbed out of his window and jumped down to the street. He stroked one hand over Fred's cheek and rubbed his other hand on her upper arm.

'What are you doing here?' Merrick asked, kissing her forehead.

'I had to see how you were doing. I saw them take Norick to the dungeon, I was afraid they might come for you next.' Fred admitted.

Merrick sighed, 'You should be more concerned with yourself inside that castle.' Merrick stroked her face again and pressed his lips into hers, she kissed him back until the sound of guards marched their way. Merrick pulled Fred into the shadows as the guards passed. 'You should get back, before they find that you're missing.'

'They're going to behead Norick tomorrow, I think its going to be around dusk.' Fred informed Merrick.

Merrick kissed her forehead, 'Thank you. Do not worry, I won't allow it. You have to go, before the guards come back.' Merrick told her, rubbing his thumb over her cheek once more, Fred nodded in agreement. Before she left they kissed once more.

Merlin had also left his room, but made his way to the dungeon sneaking passed the guards and down the stairs to the Great Dragon. As Merlin entered the cave, the Dragon lifted it head.

'I did as you said, I tried and...' Merlin couldn't finish.

'And made a mistake young Warlock.' The Dragon finished for Merlin. 'Your mistake may cost dearly. The male Keeper must die.'

'I can't. I can't kill him.' Merlin admitted.

'Of cause you can't.' The Dragon said. 'Only another Keeper can kill this male one.'

Merlin thought about Roslyn, how she was bringing more Keepers to fight him, and then his thoughts turned to Fred, she wouldn't do it. 'More Keepers are on their way. They'll stop him.'

The Dragon shook his head slowly. 'Only a Keeper as powerful can defeat this male Keeper.'

'Who then, who is powerful enough?' Merlin asked.

'There are two sides to every coin.' The Dragon replied.

Merlin thought back to his last visit to the Dragon, 'She won't do it. She loves him.' Merlin shouted.

'That is where you are wrong.' The Dragon finished, and placed his head back down to fall asleep.

Merlin took in the words of the Dragon, and began his way up the steps, he was reaching the top when he was surprised by Fred walking down.

'Fred?'

'Merlin?' Fred's eyes grew wide.

'What are you doing here?' Merlin asked.

'Nothing.' Fred lied.

Merlin looked her over, she knew exactly where she was going. 'You were going to see the Dragon weren't you?' Merlin met her gaze and she nodded. 'He's asleep.' Merlin passed her.

Fred turned, 'Merlin?' She paused allowing him to stop before she spoke again, 'Could I talk to you then?' Fred asked.

Merlin sighed, he knew everything, things that he couldn't tell her, thing that would hurt her, but as he cared for her, he nodded. Fred followed Merlin to a hidden place in the castle, where they wouldn't be disturbed.

'Why were you going to see the Dragon?' Merlin spoke first.

'He told me that I'd make a mistake, I wondering whether I've made that mistake.' Fred answered.

'What kind of mistake?' Merlin asked.

Fred sighed, 'A Keeper called Roslyn came to me, she told me to leave Camelot and leave this time. But I haven't left, I've promised Merrick I'd stay. I'm so confused. A life could be at stake if I don't leave. I don't know what to do?'

Merlin didn't have the answer, he would have told her to leave, he would have told the truth about Merrick, but through Fred's eyes he could see a flame that burned for Merrick. 'I'm sorry. This is your choice.'

Merlin had no answers, he wasn't going to choose for her, he couldn't. So they left it at that. Fred adored Merlin for being there for her, for being such a good friend. Fred returned to her room and changed back into her night wear, climbing back into bed. No sooner had she fallen asleep, her dreams came to life, and a familiar face walked in.

'Where are we?' Fred asked, standing in a field of white flowers.

Through the flowers Lilliana appeared, her hair long and slightly curled, gold and shining in sunlight, she wore a white dress and a veil that dropped behind her. 'We are in the Land of the Keepers, you'll come here many times, awake and in your dreams. If you marry, and children are to come, you'll visit here upon the day you become pregnant and upon the eve of the birth. Every Keeper does.' Lilliana answered, smiling.

'Is it my fault, is it my fault you're dead?' Fred directly asked.

Lilliana tilted her head, 'It was no ones fault, Walker.' Lilliana stepped forward to Fred. 'I gave my life to protect people, that is the duty of most Keepers. We protect our own and others, we choose a path and follow it. Mine was to protect you and your mother.'

'My mother?'

'In time you'll meet her, but it is not my place to grant you the answers you seek. You will answer each yourself.' Lilliana turned Fred and a Temple appeared, stone pale grey walls, joyful voice sang out, trees covered the area.

'How is it you're here now?' Fred asked.

'The Land of the Keepers is one only we may enter, it is a place where life and death meet. We become as one.' Lilliana replied.

'So you're?'

Lilliana nodded, 'I am.' Lilliana paused, 'My wounds are no more as you yourself have experienced with the Gateways.'

'Does that mean you're bound here?' Fred asked.

Lilliana smiled, 'You are curious, Walker. Always have been.' Lilliana paused again and they began to walk towards the Temple. 'But no. I may move between worlds still, but I am a Ghost in many. I prefer to walk through the Dream worlds.'

'Is my mother here, can you answer me that?' Fred knew the answer would probably be no.

'I can't I'm sorry.' Lilliana paused, 'Walker, what my sister Roslyn has to say is true. Every word she has ever uttered has come to pass. But even though she has worked at the gift of foresight, there are always ways to change what has already been seen. If you try to master this gift also, you will learn that with the visions comes a sense of when it will happen. If it is weeks or longer away it can be changed, a days it maybe changed, but a day or hours,' Lilliana shook her head, 'the future can not be altered.'

'Can the darkness be changed? Can it be stopped?' Fred asked.

Lilliana tilted her head, 'Tread careful, Walker. Darkness can tainted the best of us.'

The sky turned blazed white and with it the rest followed; Fred jolted awake in her bed, lifting herself up, she found herself returned to life.


	14. Dawning Of The Future

Dawn rose over Camelot, the tavern door opened and Merrick stepped out, only to be greeted by an old acquaintance.

'Going to release the Druid are we?' A female voice said from round the corner of the tavern.

Merrick ground his jaw, and turned back and rounded the corner to meet with Roslyn. 'Roslyn, long time no see.'

Roslyn nodded in greeting him, 'I thought you didn't care for nothing and no one? Why do you care for this Druid?'

'I don't; but it helps to have a decoy, as well as a warrior trained in Magic.' Merrick answered.

'You really need protection?' Roslyn grinned, Merrick smirked back at her and didn't answer. 'Do I have to tell you, not to attack Camelot?'

'I'm not attacking Camelot, I'm attacking Uther, Camelot is just in the way.' Merrick replied.

'You know that other Keepers are here in Camelot with me?' Roslyn questioned.

'I do, I can feel their energy.' Merrick took a step towards Roslyn, 'And I'll cut them down one by one, just like I did with the Keepers that tried to enslave me.' Merrick growled.

'They weren't enslaving you, they were helping you.' Roslyn stepped forward and held her ground, 'Your mother was a fool allowing you live, but unlike us, she saw some good, somewhere inside you. We didn't believe, we told her to end your life, yet she pleaded to keep you alive, we allowed it foolishly. Your mother gave her life to the Temple to allow you to live. Your mother risked everything, and this is how you repay her, she gave you life, allowed you to live and you turned out to just be like the others.'

'My mother abandoned me for your sorry kind. She left me, just like my father did, you all have tried to kill or enslave me at one point or another. I am nothing like you, your kind or the other males before me. I can bring Magic back, this land was once ruled by Magic, and we will take it back.' Merrick snarled.

'You'll fail, I've seen it.' Roslyn said.

'And who will stop me? You? I highly doubt it, you're not powerful enough Roslyn.' Merrick questioned. 'You have the experience, but not the power.' Merrick finished, Roslyn began to laugh. 'What are you laughing at now?'

'I don't quite understand, how you can love a Keeper, yet you hate our kind?' Roslyn smirked.

Merrick tilted his head back, 'How's that little sister of your's doing? What's her name, Lilliana?'

'You leave my sister out of this?' Roslyn snapped. Merrick shrugged off her remark. 'Come on, you really like this girl?'

'She's not like you, she's nothing like you.' Merrick snapped.

Roslyn stopped laughing in surprise. 'So you do like her?' Roslyn's laugh returned.

Merrick turned away to leave, 'You wouldn't understand.'

Roslyn ceased laughing. 'Oh, I understand that Merrick. But I wouldn't trust her Merrick.'

Merrick ground to a halt, he didn't bother to turn and look at Roslyn as he asked his next question. 'And why's that, Roslyn?'

'She's going to kill you Merrick.' Roslyn answered bluntly.

Merrick's eyes widened a little, his body froze for a moment and then he turned, he stormed towards Roslyn and smashed his hand against the wooden wall of the tavern only centimeters away from Roslyn's face, fury burned in his eyes. 'You're lying.'

'I thought we've been over this, I can see the...'

Merrick slammed his other hand upon the wood to the other side of her face. 'You're lying.' He roared.

'I've seen it Merrick. She does the same thing to you as she did to the boy in the burning house, she's going to run you through the stomach with a sword. You will drop to her feet, neither of you will care for each other, she will not give a damn that she's killed you.' Roslyn finished. Roslyn's eyes spoke the truth, Merrick's heart ached, but he didn't want to believe it. He locked his jaw, and half smiled. 'I hope we don't meet again Roslyn, cause I'll kill you.' Merrick placed both hands upon Roslyn's face, Roslyn ground her teeth as dark powers ran through her, her body froze, her eyes blackened and she slid down the side of the wall and to the ground. Merrick glared at Roslyn lying on the ground, 'You're lucky Roslyn, I could have taken your powers.' Merrick looked around and marched off to the castle gates.

Merrick approached the gates the guards stood before him, with the flick of his hand they collided into the walls and crashed to the ground. Merrick inhaled and caught the scent of power from Norick down in the dungeon. Merrick followed the scent. He came to the dungeon and once again threw the guards into the walls knocking them out. Merrick found Norick's cell, as he stood before the cell Norick's eyes returned to normal.

'It's your lucky day Norick.' Merrick grinned. Merrick held out his hand, clenched it and ripped it back, tearing the cell door off its hinges. Norick rose to his feet and followed Merrick out of the dungeon, they stopped just before the courtyard. 'Norick go and hide in the forest, I'll call for you when I need you, go.' Merrick ordered.

Norick followed his orders and left for the forest, while Merrick broke into Gaius's quarters, he walked through the first room, ignoring Gaius. Merrick could feel Merlin's power, and so went straight to his room and sat on the side of the bed, with a knife in his hand. Merlin came around and jolted upon seeing Merrick.

'Where is the pendent, Merlin?' Merrick asked.

Merlin couldn't take his eyes off the knife. 'I don't know what you mean.'

'Oh Merlin. Shall we not do this again?' Merrick turned and met Merlin's gaze. 'Where is the pendent?'

'Why do you want it?' Merlin asked.

'If you're stalling, I'll gut you here and now. It doesn't matter if you try to stop me, it won't matter if guards come, you're all going to die, unless you give me the pendent.' Merrick calmly informed Merlin. 'Now, where's the pendent?' Merrick asked for the last time.

Fred rolled over onto her right side and awoke hearing the shuffling of Annie. Fred gasped and jolted seeing Merrick hiding behind the curtain, she could see him, Annie was on the other side of the curtain and couldn't.

'Fred are you alright?' Annie asked.

Fred looked away from Merrick, 'I'm fine. Where are you going?' Fred asked her back.

'I'm going to go and see what the racket is all about. You can go back to sleep.' Annie smiled and left the room.

Fred exhaled, 'Merrick what are you doing here?'

Merrick moved out from the curtain and approached Fred. 'We have to leave, now.'

Fred sat herself up, 'Why? What's happened?'

'We just have to leave now.' Merrick took hold of Fred's hand and pulled her on to her feet.

Fred pulled back on her hand, stopping him. 'Merrick? Why?'

Merrick sighed, 'You just have to trust me, please?'

'What about Annie?' Fred asked.

'Annie will be fine, she's safe here. We'll return for her, but for now we have to keep each other safe.' Merrick pulled her to the closet. 'Grab your things, and hurry.' Merrick waited by the door. When Fred was ready, they snuck passed every guard and to the stables, where they stole two horses and rode out.

'Fred, Norick's been freed, they think it was...Merrick.' Annie ran into the room. 'Fred?' Annie called once, not able to see her friend in sight. 'Fred?' She called once more, before running out the door to find someone. She was running down the stairs when Merlin found her.

'Annie what's wrong?' Merlin asked stopping her in her tracks.

'Its Fred, she's gone. All of her things, everything. Its all gone.' Annie got her breath back.

Merlin and Annie ran off to find Arthur, who was out in the courtyard assigning jobs to all the guards and knights. Arthur dismissed them all and turned to see Annie and Merlin running towards him.

'Annie, Merlin, what's happened?' Arthur asked as they reached him.

'Fred's disappeared.' Annie informed Arthur.

Arthur sighed, 'Guards checked the tavern, Merrick has disappeared and the guards who were on patrol, said he was the one who broke out Norick.'

'Merrick's taken her?' Annie gasped, wondering if she'd see her friend again.


	15. The Nightmare, Alive

Fred and Merrick arrived in the clearing. Merrick dismounted his horse and helped Fred dismount, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, then loosened his hold and kissed her once.

Fred pulled back from the kiss, 'Merrick, what's going on?'

'You don't need to worry about that now.' He leaned in to kiss her again.

Fred pushed her way out of his arms and walked over to the tree where they had stood before for shelter. 'Why won't you tell me?'

Merrick walked over to her, and ran his fingers over her cheek and through her hair. 'I broke Norick out, that's the truth.'

Fred sighed with relief. 'I thought you'd hurt someone or something.' Fred placed herself back in Merrick's arms and he kissed her forehead.

Merrick ran his fingers through her hair once more, 'Run away with me?' He asked, holding her.

Fred moved her head from his shoulder and met his gaze. 'What?'

'Run away with me?' Merrick repeated.

Fred stared into his pale grey eyes, 'You're serious?'

'Yes.' Merrick stroked her cheek, 'I love you Fred. We can get away from all of this. No more evil, no more fighting, no more worrying about being arrested or killed for what we are.'

'What about Annie, we have to go back for her?' Fred pointed out.

'We will, we'll find somewhere safe, a place where no one can find us and we'll return for Annie. We can be together.' Merrick stared into Fred's deep brown eyes and leaned into kiss her.

Fred met his kiss, and he backed her up to the tree. Fred unlocked her lips from Merrick's as they pressed against the tree.

'At least we're leaving.' Fred paused.

'What do you mean?' Merrick asked.

Fred continued, 'A Keeper visited me, told me I had to leave, I was in danger.'

Merrick knew immediately who the Keeper was. Merrick kept his feelings in check, and picked Fred up; wrapping her legs around him, he then turned and dropped to the ground, carefully laying her in the grass. 'Did she tell you her name? Was it Roslyn?' He asked, one hand upon her cheek, the other holding her.

'Yes, that's her. Do you know her?' Fred asked.

'She's a liar, you shouldn't believe what she tells you.' Merrick kept his cool.

Fred was still confused. 'How do you know her, Merrick?'

Merrick stared at Fred, in his mind he told himself that she'd understand what he was about to tell her. 'I kept the truth from you, to keep you safe.' He paused, 'I'm a Keeper like you.'

Fred's eyes widen, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I wanted to keep you safe, I didn't want you to see me like Roslyn and the others did.' Merrick admitted. Fred stroked his face, Merrick leaned down and kissed her. Merrick pulled back and tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. Merrick thought back to what Roslyn had said to him, now with the doubt he had once had gone, he took the chance to ask anyway. 'Fred, you'd never try to kill me would you?'

Fred stared at him surprised and slightly confused. 'Why would you ask that?'

'I don't believe anything Roslyn says, but she said that you'd kill me. That you'd impale me with a sword through the stomach. But that's not true, you'd never hurt me would you?' Merrick awaited his answer.

Fred's thoughts turned to the memories which had haunted her for so long. The dark hair, the pale grey eyes, the sinister look, why she had felt so strange around him. His last words ran through her mind, 'We shall meet again, Walker.'; ice cold chills ran down her spine, she remembered the feel of the white hot pokers that he had branded her with, the torment and suffering. Merrick was Ronan.

Fred snapped back to reality, and straight away stared into Merrick's eyes. She felt the oxygen leave her body, her heart clench and stop. Fred moved out from under him, pushing him away.

'Fred? What's wrong?' Merrick asked getting to his feet as she stepped away from him.

'What is your real name?' Fred held her ground.

'Fred?' Merrick tried to step forward.

Fred took a step back, 'What is your real name?' She shouted.

Merrick stared confused at first then answered, 'My full name is Merrick Ronan Hunter.' As he said the name she had feared for so long, everything turned silent and the name shattered in her ears like glass. 'Fred, tell me what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?'

'Stay away from me.' She shouted and ran to her horse.

Merrick followed and stood in front of her horse. 'Fred, what's wrong?'

'Stay away from me Ronan.' She ground her teeth and kicked her horse, racing passed him and out of the clearing, back towards Camelot.

Fred had rode into Camelot when she saw Roslyn walking along with the older woman and some her own age and older. Fred pulled back hard on the reins, and dismounted her horse, storming over to Roslyn. Fred pushed through the surrounding women and grabbed hold of Roslyn slamming her against the wall of a house.

'Fred.' Roslyn muttered, holding her hands up in surrender.

'This is all your fault.' Fred shouted, the other women surround them as if ready to attack, the older woman stood beside the two girls, trying to stop everything.

'Child leave her be.' The older woman tried to persuade Fred.

Fred continued to shout, 'You and your future telling. Why didn't you tell me? If you can really see the future, then why didn't you tell me?' Fred ground her teeth.

'Walker.' Roslyn began, Fred crashed her against the wall once more, 'Fred, I couldn't, it had to happen like that.'

'No it didn't.' Fred shouted, energy sparked around them, suddenly Fred, Roslyn and the older woman had vanished into a white light.

Fred, Roslyn and the older woman hit the soft ground of a field. Fred shook her head and saw Roslyn, Fred jumped to her feet and went for Roslyn. Roslyn didn't even have time to get to her feet, Fred reached her and grabbed hold of her, holding her to the ground.

'You knew everything and you let this happen.' Fred shouted.

Roslyn grabbed hold of Fred's hands that were holding Roslyn to the ground. 'Fred I couldn't. We can't change the future, we're not supposed to.'

'I don't care.' Fred yelled.

'You've already killed him what does it matter now?' Roslyn yelled back. 'He forgets everything, when you killed him you had no idea who he was, and it was the same for when he tortured you. All he remembers of you is your name. He never even knew he loved you, or met you.' Roslyn finished. Fred's eyes were full of anger, she released Roslyn with one hand and pulled it back to swing.

'Girls.' The older woman interrupted. 'Where are we?' She asked.

Roslyn and Fred both looked round, Fred pushed Roslyn to the ground, released her and got to her feet.

Roslyn soon followed, dusting herself off, 'I didn't open a Gateway.'

'Neither did I.' The older woman turned round and stared at Fred.

Fred glared at the women, 'Well it wasn't me, I can't open them yet.'

Roslyn stared at Fred, 'What were you thinking of, when you were trying to beat the crap out of me?'

'I can't remember.' Fred answered honestly.

'Well figure it out soon, otherwise we don't get back.' The older woman commanded.

'It wasn't me.' Fred yelled at the woman.

Roslyn stepped up to Fred, holding the end of her necklace out to Fred, 'You see this, every Keeper has one, this is the symbol of our kind. If that Gateway was opened by us, we would have known, the little blue gem would still be lit. We wouldn't have suddenly jumped, alright, that is your doing. We have control over our Gateways, you however don't have your necklace, so you don't have control, you are unstable.' Roslyn finished and walked up beside the older woman. Fred feeling confused began walking. 'Where are you going?' Roslyn shouted after her.

'Over there, is that alright.' Fred pointed to a rock , walked over and sat on it. Fred knew she'd probably hit Roslyn if she was within two meters of her.

Time past, the older woman wandered over to Fred still sitting on the rock. 'May I join you?' She asked. Fred moved over a little. The woman sat down and sighed, 'I'm sorry, for everything.'

'Why should you be sorry?' Fred asked.

'Because, I'm his mother. Islara Hunter.' she paused, waiting for Fred's reaction, which was only a glare. 'I'm sorry, for all the pain he caused you, everything. I know my mistake was keeping him alive. Of all the Keepers history, I had to be the one to make the biggest mistake of keeping a male alive.'

'You're a mother, its not that hard to understand.' Fred pointed out.

Islara softly smiled, 'Well thank you. I see your mother was right, in sending you away. You have been safer there and you are better than you would have been here, you are special.'

Fred looked to Islara, 'You knew my mother?'

'In a way. I have met her and Roslyn told me of what will happen when you are born.' Islara answered.

'So she's alive, I'm not even born yet?' Fred asked.

'Not yet, but very soon, you'll enter the world of the living.' Islara smiled, 'Do you know where we are?'

'Home.' Fred answered. 'Through those trees, over the road is a house, where I used to live.' Fred exhaled. 'So how do we get back?'

Fred and Islara joined back with Roslyn, Fred focused on where she wanted to go, and a light appeared before them.


	16. The Coming Of The Darkness

Fred entered through the castle gate, holding her horse by it's reins with Roslyn, Islara and the other woman behind her. Merlin, Annie, Morgana and Gwen ran down to her, Annie wrapped her arms around Fred.

'Are you alright, what happened? I got back and you were gone?' Annie asked.

'I'm fine, Annie.' Fred smiled, sighed and finished. 'I'm fine.'

Morgana stepped forward, 'We were so worried about you.'

Annie moved to allow Morgana to hug Fred. Gwen took the next hug. The girls all looked to Merlin. Before Merlin could do anything, Arthur made his way down the steps of the castle and marched over to them.

'Fred, you're alright.' Arthur pointed out.

'Yeah.' Fred paused, 'I hate to take control, but we have a problem on the way. You need to get everyone inside the castle or their homes, where they're safe.'

Arthur nodded, 'I'll get he guards out here right away, and ready for battle.'

Fred shook her head. 'No. No one will be fighting.' Roslyn and the others looked to each other not understanding. 'Everyone has to hide, stay inside and the darkness will pass.'

'How do you know?' Arthur asked.

'You're going to have to trust me?' Fred smiled.

Arthur nodded, 'Alright, what can we do?'

Arthur got everyone together, the villagers hid within their homes and cleared the streets. Guards gathered all the people in the castle into the hall, where they'd all wait together for the darkness to pass. Arthur ordered guards to light torches and fires within the courtyard, and the gate was left open.

Merlin took Fred aside for a moment, while people ran around. 'I'm sorry Fred. I should have told you everything earlier, but I was scared you'd get hurt.'

'You mean about Ro...Merrick, what he was?' Fred asked.

Merlin nodded, 'I'm sorry.' Merlin paused, 'There's one more thing you need to know. The Dragon told me, there are two sides to a coin, and those two sides are you and Merrick. Only you can stop him.'

Fred nodded, 'Thanks Merlin.' Fred looked around at the people as they poured into the hall. 'Will you come with me quickly?'

'Where?' Merlin asked.

Merlin followed Fred to the dungeon, now abandoned by the guards, they ran down the steps and into the cave. The Dragon was lying on his rock, he lifted his head as the torch entered his view.

'Shouldn't you be above, standing against the male Keeper?' The Dragon asked Fred.

'Probably. I need to know how to defeat him without killing him?' Fred asked.

The Dragon laughed, 'Your path leads to killing him, why not now?'

'I've already killed him once in another time, so how do I defeat him without changing the future?' Fred asked again.

'The Keepers are able to take the power of another. The male Keeper is stronger as he has taken the lives of many Keepers. Each Keeper has their pendent which holds and controls their power. Yet your power is within you, but you still need a pendent to transfer the power and energy, without a pendent you cannot defeat him.' The Dragon answered.

'Thanks.' Fred and Merlin turned to leave, only to be stopped.

'Young Keeper. You cannot use just any pendent, you must use your own. Power and energy is a life force.' The Dragon nodded and allowed them to leave.

As Merlin and Fred ran up the stairs Merlin asked, 'You don't have a pendent though Fred.'

'I know.' Fred replied.

Merlin and Fred ran back to the hall, outside stood the Keepers, Uther had no idea of who they were. Fred walked up to Roslyn, while Merlin left to keep Arthur away, while they spoke.

'Where did you go?' Islara asked.

'Don't worry.' Fred paused. 'None of you have my pendent do you?'

Roslyn shook her head, 'I hate to be the one to say this, but you should have been delivered to your home with one. Mother's give their daughters their pendent when they're born.'

Fred sighed, 'Alright, is there anything that I can trap Ro...Merrick's powers in?'

Islara stepped forward, 'I think I know what might be able to.' Islara smiled.

Dusk fell over Camelot, clouds covered the sky, blocking out the dying sun, torches and fires lit the courtyard. Islara stood upon the steps of the castle awaiting her son's arrival. As a cold wind blew through the streets. Merlin sat with everyone, including Roslyn and the other Keepers.

Arthur moved forward to Merlin, 'Merlin where's Fred and that woman?'

Annie moved next to Arthur, 'Islara needed the loo, they'll be back in a bit.' Annie covered. Arthur nodded and returned to his father.

Outside approached Merrick through the castle gate. Once inside the courtyard Merrick ground to a halt. His stood firm as his mother stepped down the stairs of the castle. At the bottom of the steps she stopped.

'Hello son.' Islara greeted her Merrick.

'Islara.' Merrick greeted her.

Islara sighed, 'Last I checked, I was your creator, your mother.'

'You lost your right as my mother when you left me with those Keepers.' Merrick paused, 'They didn't really send you to defeat me, did they?'

'No. I couldn't kill you when you were ten, I cannot kill you now. Whether you see it or not, I am your mother.' Islara answered. 'How is it that you became a monster?'

'It's in my nature apparently. I wouldn't be standing here right now, if your apprentice hadn't gone and spoke her mind. I'd been long gone.' Merrick informed her.

'You mean with Walker?' Islara asked. 'Is it true? Do you really care for her?' Islara made her way over to her son. 'Do you really love her?' Islara stopped in front of her son.

'I hated you, I hated my father, I hated those Keepers you left me with. She sees me differently, well she did. I did help her, I loved her, and your apprentice screwed it all up.' Merrick admitted. 'I would have given up, I would have left Uther Pendragon alone, I would have disappeared, to have a normal life, but no Roslyn messed it up as she normally does.' Merrick paused. 'Now move out of my way, so I can string her up.'

'Is your heart that black?' Islara asked.

'You never cared, you said you did, yet you left me with people who wished to kill me. Who does that to their child? Was I really just an experiment?' Merrick asked.

'You were my son, and I wanted you to live.' Islara admitted. 'You were safer with them, than with anyone else.'

'I do not care for your apologies, it won't change what you have done to me.' Merrick rose his head, noticing a familiar person standing upon the steps of the castle. Merrick's head tilted, 'Fred?' Merrick moved passed Islara and approached the stairs. 'Fred?' He said once more.

Fred held herself firm, trying hard not to feel for him. 'You tortured me.' She revealed to him, and began to step down the stairs. 'You beat and burned me, white hot pokers, blazing firery coal you branded my body with. In doing all this, I had nightmares for weeks, your memory haunting my every waking and non waking moment.' She hit the bottom of the steps, now upon the cobbled courtyard. 'I hated, loathed you. Everyday I wished my torture upon you. When I impaled you with that sword, I was half dead, I should have made you suffer as I did.'

'Fred, that wasn't me.' Merrick replied, eyes slowly filling with water. 'Fred I'd never harm you.'

'He's lying.' Islara walked around Merrick and stood behind Fred. 'He lies. He's never cared for anything. His heart is black and made of stone.'

'I have a right mind to run you through.' Tears fell down Fred's cheeks. 'But I'm not a murderer.' Fred paused. 'I hate to say it as the thought sickens me, but it was real for me. I don't open my heart to just anyone, I never say the words, unless they say it and I feel it.' Fred swallowed her words, exhaled.

'Do it now. You can end this all now.' Islara whispered to Fred.

Fred stared at Merrick, staring into his eyes, tears falling from hers and his filling. 'I...' Fred paused. 'I'm sorry.' Fred stepped back and held out her hand.

'Fred?' Merrick pleaded.

'Do it now.' Islara urged Fred.

Inside Roslyn was sitting next to Annie, when suddenly Roslyn froze and her eyes turned white. Annie sat in front of Roslyn, scared someone might see. When Roslyn's eyes returned to normal, she said, 'We have to get to Fred.' Roslyn and Annie got to their feet, Merlin too stood up. The girls told him to stay there and keep everyone there. They said no more and left for the courtyard.

Tears still fell from Fred's eyes, Merrick's face full with sorrow, his eyes still filled with water, but not crying for a moment. Fred's hand shook in front of her.

'Walker you must do this, the world is at stake. He'll kill, over and over again.' Islara urged her on.

Fred sniffed, 'Alright.' Fred took a deep breath and readied herself, clearing her mind, calming her body and focusing on her target. 'I love you.' She whispered as the memories they'd made over the days rushed through her mind, a tear fell down Merrick's face just as Roslyn and Annie rushed out. A white light flared from Fred's palm, Merrick's blue gem on his pendent glowed and suddenly a white blinding light exploded in the courtyard and out over the entire of Camelot.


	17. The Dimming Glow

The castle shook, the torches and fire flared with power. As the light vanished, Annie flew back and hit the wall, Roslyn ran to her side, Merrick now was on his knees, Fred still stood in her pose and Islara walked up beside her.

'You have done well.' Islara patted Fred on the back.

Fred exhaled, tears running down her cheeks. The clear stone on the necklace that Morgana had given her shone bright as the power and energy was absorbed into it.

Merrick's body was frozen on his knees, Islara approached her son. 'You were always weak. You could never harbor the darkness that lies within her.' Islara whispered to Merrick. Merrick couldn't move, but now more than ever he wanted his mother dead. Islara turned back to Fred. 'You did what was necessary. Killing him would have been easier, but at least he can't harm anyone.'

'That's where you're wrong.' Fred stopped her, 'He easily harms me, later on in life.'

'And from that torture, you'll become the person you're supposed to be.' Islara grinned.

'You're a liar.' Roslyn shouted from the top of the stairs, Islara and Fred turned to her. Annie sat agains the wall, strangely glowing with a white light. 'All those years, you told me you were looking for our savior, that one who would bring the light. But all this time you were looking for the one who would bring the darkness.' Roslyn ground her teeth and approached Islara.

'I don't know what you mean.' Islara replied.

'All those years, you said that you were weak because of your son's power. It wasn't that, was it? You were weak, because I had the gift of foresight and your powers couldn't get passed me. Well I've seen the future and it ends now.' Roslyn growled.

'What do you mean?' Fred interrupted.

'Roslyn, I think your gifts are taking their toll on you.' Islara sighed.

'Fred get away from her, now.' Roslyn ordered.

Islara took hold of Fred's arm, 'She's going to kill me Fred, she's been wanting to do this for so long now. You won't let her will you?'

Fred looked to Islara, to Roslyn and then to Annie, confused and still in shock.

'Fred get away from her, now.' Roslyn ordered again.

'Fred don't let her kill me.' Islara pleaded.

Fred stared into Islara's eyes, and lifted her free hand to Islara's hands, holding her. Before her eyes Fred saw things she knew weren't memories. Flashes of Islara leaving Merrick as a baby, killing off Merrick's father, then things became really strange, when her thoughts ran ahead of time. Flashes of Lilliana happy and smiling until Islara killed her, a woman with a baby giving the child to Roslyn and dying. Fred instantly knew that the baby was her. Fred pushed Islara off of her arm.

'Fred come back here.' Islara ordered.

Roslyn stared at Fred, 'You saw didn't you, what she'll do?'

Fred nodded as Merrick toppled to the ground and began to glow. Fred ran over to him and lifted his head into her arms.

'Not much longer now, and he'll forget everything, he'll become Ronan.' Islara grinned.

At the top of the castle Merlin was trying to stall Arthur when they came to a window, Merlin couldn't stop Arthur from looking out, the boys watched as it played out.

'I'll kill you, for what you'll do to my sister.' Roslyn charged at Islara.

'I don't think so.' Islara lifted her hands and vanished into a white light.

Roslyn ran back to Annie who was still glowing, while Fred sat with Merrick who's glow was dimming. Tears dropped from Fred's face to Merrick's and tears ran from his eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She pleaded.

'It's not your fault.' Merrick sighed.

'I have to help you, I can't let you become him.' Fred cried.

Merrick half smiled, 'You can't help me. Once the energy is taken, it can't be placed back in until the body has recovered.'

'Then I'll wait, I'll wait until you're recovered and I'll bring you back.' Fred sniffed.

Merrick shook his head. 'Oh Fred. You have a life without me. You're to live it, I can't be a part of it, if I am becoming what you say.' Merrick stroked her face. 'It was all real for me too. I love you, and I always will.' He smiled as she shook her head. 'Hey, if you do find me again, and you have the chance to bring me back, I'll be waiting and loving you even more, when I return.' Fred smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. As his body dimmed, he stroked her face once more and told her to go to Annie.

Fred rose to her feet, she took the necklace that Morgana had given her, the one now holding Merricks powers and placed it in his hands. 'You're gonna need that.' She smiled.

Merrick climbed to his feet, he said goodbye and began to hobble out of the castle and out of Camelot, his glow dimming less and less. Fred swallowed her emotions and ran to Annie's side.

'What's happening to her?' Fred asked Roslyn. Annie wasn't reacting to the glow, but it seemed to be doing something to her.

'I don't believe it.' Roslyn whispered.

'What?' Fred asked. Annie looking back and forth from Fred to Roslyn and back again.

'She's becoming one of us.' Roslyn laughed.

'A Keeper?' Fred smiled and turned to Annie, who looked as if her eyes were going to pop out.

The girls all laughed for a while, until the glow had dimmed away. The girls were found by the two boys and they returned to the hall, informing everyone that the darkness was gone and that at first light, they'd be leaving.

When first light arrived, Fred and Annie were already packed, they'd grabbed the things they had arrived in and were all set to go. Roslyn was going to leave and return to her younger and much alive sister, and swore to Fred that she'd keep an eye on her mother for her. Fred and Annie said their farewells to Gaius, Gwen, Morgana and lastly the boys.

'We're going to miss you two around here.' Arthur admitted. 'May we hope to see you both again?'

Fred and Annie smiled at one another. 'Oh yeah.' They laughed.

Fred took the first hug off of Arthur, when Annie locked her arms around Arthur she whispered into his ear. 'You'll be a great king someday.'

Merlin was to ride out with them, to the spot they'd both appeared in, where he could see them safe and say his goodbyes. 'Well here we are.' He dismounted his horse. The girls stood side by side on the dirt road, they're horses with Merlin's.

'Bye Merlin.' Annie took the first hug, 'I'm going to miss you. Look after yourself and give Arthur a right talking to when he finds out.'

'I will, bye Annie.' Merlin smiled as she released him.

Fred took a deep breath as she went to hug him. 'I'll see you again, I hope. I'm gonna miss you and all of this.'

'I'll miss you too. It's nice once in awhile having someone else Magical around.' Merlin laughed. Fred released Merlin and turned, held out her hand and before them a Gateway appeared.

'Now, are you sure this will take us home. I don't want to end up in the land of the dinosaurs.' Annie laughed. The girls waved goodbye to Merlin and vanished into the light.

The girls stepped out into their dorm-room. Annie sighed with relief and they both watched as the Gateway closed behind them. The sun shone in though the windows and birds sang.

'I am knackered.' Annie sighed walking towards her bed.

'Me too. You have to get used to it though, Annie.' Fred informed her.

'I am not doing that again.' Annie moaned.

Fred pulled her boots off, 'Well you're a Keeper now, you have to.' Both girls fell onto their beds.

'Well as long as I get some sleep.' Annie muttered as she and Fred closed their eyes.

Suddenly the alarm blared out and their eyes shot open.


End file.
